DW Alternative: Saison 8 --Épisode 2: Le Bâtard du Temps--
by Adan Flyber
Summary: Après avoir accueilli Jonas dans le TARDIS, le Docteur décide de se lancer sur la piste de ceux qui exploitaient les particules temporelles sur la planète Onos, et qui ont aidé la dictature de Prog. Les voyageurs temporels se retrouvent alors dans un complexe de laboratoires où un scientifique semble obnubilé par ses recherches sur la Régénération...
1. Partie 1

« Ils l'ont vraiment appelé "Tardis"? s'étouffa le Docteur

- Oui. Enfin, Tardicité, mais ça revient au même, répondit Jonas.

- Non... Tu te moques de nous, là.

- Je te jure Clara! Le Docteur est un héros sur Qatros! En plus, "la Cité Capitale", c'était une idée de la Dictature, alors tout le monde souhaitait renommer la ville.

- Non mais... Ils étaient obligés de l'appeler "Tardis" ou "Tardicité"? En plus, Tardicité ça sonne comme médiocrité, subterranéité ou illicéité!

- De quoi? Docteur, vous pouvez pas essayer, pour une fois, de parler avec un vocabulaire compréhensible par tout le monde? supplia Jonas.

- Moi je vois bien une grande tour en forme de TARDIS dans la ville... Genre: "Entrez, c'est plus grand à l'intérieur"! gloussa Clara.

La Salle de Contrôle du TARDIS fut alors le théâtre d'un fou rire qui sembla réchauffer l'atmosphère de cette pièce si froide et si grise. Le Docteur tripatouillait quelques leviers sur la console, tandis que Jonas et Clara avait repris les places qu'ils s'étaient naturellement attribué: l'escalier pour le jeune Qatorien, et le siège à sa gauche pour la terrienne. Ils venaient d'achever le premier voyage temporel de Jonas, sur une planète qui avait l'étrange caractéristique d'être de forme carrée. Et c'est en revenant à la cabine que Jonas leur raconta l'anecdote sur la capitale.

Après ce moment sympathique, le Docteur enclencha une grosse manette, et le TARDIS s'ébranla. La colonne au centre de la console (le rotor temporel) se mit à briller, tandis que les rondelles qui surplombaient la pièce commençaient leurs rotations.

- On va où? demanda Jonas

- Après ce premier voyage sur Panitoenokarapilia, nous allons continuer notre petite enquête.

- Comment ça?

- Onos et les particules du vortex, expliqua le Seigneur du Temps. Nous avons la planète de destination, non? Donc autant aller y faire un tour pour découvrir qui a besoin de ces particules, et pourquoi.

- Mais vous n'avez pas fait ça tous les deux entre votre départ et votre retour pour le tribunal?

- Non, on a juste un peu voyagé, répondit Clara.

La discussion dériva ensuite sur les meilleurs souvenirs du récent voyage sur Panitoenokarapilia, puis le TARDIS lança son bruit si caractéristique, et atterrit.

- Alors les enfants... On y va? lança le Docteur.»

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

« Monsieur! Monsieur! cria une voix féminine dans l'interphone

Un homme habillé de blanc, au visage très allongé, qui portait de discrètes lunettes rondes sur des yeux noisettes, fut arraché à ses observations par le bruit du haut-parleur. Il observait sur l'écran d'un ordinateur des lignes de calculs extrêmement complexes, et ses cheveux blancs se hérissèrent presque sur sa tête, symbole de sa légère colère. Il se leva et alla jusqu'à l'interphone, présent sur le mur derrière lui.

- C'est "Professeur", pas "monsieur".

- Euh, oui, désolé, professeur Witnink. Mais il y a des gens ici qui disent qu'ils souhaiteraient vous...

- Écoutez, je suis en plein travail, coupa-t-il avec une voix de plus en plus calme. Dîtes à ces gens que je serais ravi de les rencontrer, mais plus tard.

- Mais une de ces personnes se présente comme étant Docteur.

- Mademoiselle, je ne veux pas voir un Docteur. Je veux voir LE Docteur. Notez l'article défini! »

**.**

**Le Bâtard du Temps  
><strong>

**Partie 1**

**.**

Le TARDIS avait atterri devant un énorme complexe scientifique, ou plutôt une sorte de technopôle de haute-technologie unis dans un même bâtiment (ou du moins, dans un même complexe), avec un campus et de nombreux laboratoires. On y distinguait deux types de bâtiments: les bâtisses de pierre et de métal, qui composaient les quartiers, le campus, l'université, les bâtiments administratifs, les bâtiments de loisirs...etc, et les bâtiments qui semblaient être faits d'un métal grossier et géométrique, mais qui en réalité étaient isolés et protégés par des alliages de carbone, de platine et de bien d'autres métaux et matériaux inconnus des terriens du XXIème siècle. Ces bâtiments là abritaient les nombreux laboratoires et autres usines de haute technologie du complexe.

On avait ici un véritable institut de sciences avancées, fierté d'une planète entière, peut-être même d'un système solaire ou de plus encore.

Le trio était entré et avait demandé à rencontrer le scientifique le plus important. Avec l'aide du papier psychique et des sourires du Docteur et de Jonas, la réceptionniste avait accepté d'avertir le directeur du complexe, le professeur Witnink.

Et lorsque celui-ci comprit qui souhaitait le rencontrer, il rassembla ses meilleurs scientifiques, et abandonna tout les projets sur lesquels il avait prévu de se pencher dans la journée. Le Docteur était là, il venait à lui, ce qui était une aubaine sans précédent pour ses principales recherches.

La salle dans laquelle la rencontre allait se dérouler était une pièce carrée d'une quinzaine de mètres de coté, aux murs blancs qui semblaient être illuminés de nulle part. Il y avait une porte sur trois des cotés de la pièce, tandis que le quatrième mur était occupé par une machine qui s'étendait encore en profondeur dans de nombreuses autres salles. Ce que l'on voyait ici, c'était avant tout une sorte de porte de verre, qui menait à une cavité de la taille et de l'épaisseur d'un grand lit double, au fond duquel des sangles métalliques et électroniques avaient été placées, de façon à pouvoir attacher un homme debout, qui tendrait les mains sur le coté à la manière d'un crucifié. Plusieurs tuyaux de verre semblaient sortir de cette cavité, et dépassaient parfois de la machine, sans s'en détacher. L'appareil était commandé depuis plusieurs moniteurs situés sur un niveau légèrement supérieur à celui de la machine, et parallèle à celle-ci, qui remplissait le tiers de la pièce. Il se situait environ un mètre trente au-dessus du niveau de la machine, et une rampe de métal située au centre de ce sur-niveau permettait de descendre et de monter.

Le Docteur entra avec Clara et Jonas dans la pièce par la porte "arrière", et arriva devant les moniteurs. De nombreux scientifiques, habillés en blanc mais pas en blouse, se trouvaient autour de ceux-ci, mais ne les manipulaient pas. Seul un homme se trouvait au sous-niveau. Il faisait face à la machine, et donc dos au trio. Il attendit quelques secondes, le temps que la porte métallique derrière le Docteur se referme, puis il prit la parole.

« Seigneur du Temps, je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans l'Institut Scientifique Galactique de Kolkrohn.

En disant ces mots, il se retourna, et le Docteur put le détailler: front dégarni, cheveux blancs courts et bien coiffés, yeux noisettes, lunettes rondes assez larges mais très minces et discrètes, visage allongé, petite bouche, aucune pilosité. Un homme qui prenait soin de lui, un gentleman, même, pensa-t-il. Un gentleman qui savait des choses sur lui.

- Scientifique inconnu, je vous en remercie, répondit ironiquement le Docteur.

- Bien entendu... Je suis idiot, vous ne savez rien de moi. Laissez-moi me présenter. Je suis le professeur Thangan Witnink, et croyez-bien que je suis comblé à l'idée de rencontrer un scientifique de votre enver...

- Arrêtez les compliments, je déteste ça.

- Si tel est votre choix... Dans tout les cas, je suis sûr que vous allez grandement nous aider, dans nombre de nos expériences!

- Comme certaines portant sur des particules temporelles, par exemple?

- Oui, notamment. Les particules temporelles sont riches en enseignements. Surtout pour certaines...

- Comment savez-vous qui je suis? coupa le Docteur

Le visage du scientifique marqua alors une certaine incompréhension. La réponse lui semblait si évidente qu'il s'étonnait que son invité lui pose la question.

- Vous êtes célèbre, Docteur. Du moins, certains vous connaissent. La plupart de ces gens ne savent de vous que vos actes, mais moi, je vous connais, et vous m'intéressez beaucoup, à cause de vos capacités.

- Y aurait-il un sous-entendu là-dedans?

- Oh, Docteur! Voyons! Je parle de vos capacités de régénération.

- Pardon?

- Le Projet Pharos! Il nous a donné des indications sur vos capacités de régénération. Vous étiez tombé de l'antenne du projet Pharos, vous étiez blessé, gravement. Mais vous vous êtes régénéré! Les archives de l'ancienne organisation "UNIT" mentionnent une autre régénération, dans des locaux militaires. Et ne parlons pas de l'homme en flammes sur Trenzalore.

- De quoi? murmura Jonas

- Ce cher garçon ne semble pas comprendre... devina Witnink. Jeune homme, les Seigneurs du Temps, comme le Docteur, ont la capacité de se régénérer. Le processus guérit toutes les blessures, et permet donc d'échapper à la mort. Cependant, cela s'accompagne d'un terrible sacrifice: le changement d'apparence et de personnalité. Ce Docteur que vous voyez ici a eu plusieurs visages depuis sa naissance.

- Oui, Jonas, il a raison. Et j'ai oublié de vous dire que j'ai 1500-2000 ans.

- DE QUOI?

- Enfin bref! lâcha le Docteur. Pourquoi la régénération vous intéresse tant?

Le professeur se mit à sourire. Un sourire bienveillant (un peu trop même). Il s'avança vers la rampe, mais décida de ne pas la remonter.

- Il y a 127 ans, le professeur Dank Fermann a débuté des expériences sur la longévité. Cela fait soixante-dix-neuf années que je lui ai succédé. Nos expériences, déjà, nous avaient permis de vivre pendant 150 ans en moyenne. J'ai actuellement 134 ans, voyez-vous?

- Oh, vous êtes bien conservé! remarqua Clara.

- Merci, mais je n'ai aucun mérite. C'est le professeur Fermann qui a réussi à augmenter notre longévité. Toute la population de la Fédération d'Andromède en a bien sûr profité. La Science doit aider la Société, c'est notre adage. Mais durant ses expériences, il a découvert le potentiel de la Régénération. J'ai continué ses études, et avec mes assistants, qui font partie des meilleurs scientifiques de toute la galaxie, nous avons, en plusieurs décennies, fait des bonds énormes en la matière. La régénération d'une cellule à la manière des Seigneurs du Temps, en suivant une sorte d'algorithme biologique, fut facile. La cellule, endommagée, se répara elle-même, et l'ADN fut modifié, mais totalement impropre à la vie. Il était rempli de mutations et d'incohérences. Il nous a fallu plusieurs années pour que l'algorithme puisse offrir un ADN certes aléatoire, mais logique et... "fonctionnel". Mais il est bien plus compliqué de l'appliquer à un corps tout entier. Même si nous faisions tout en laboratoire, grâce à des machines qui organisaient elles-mêmes la régénération.

- Pourquoi est-ce si compliqué? demanda Clara.

- Cher Kulvin, expliquez-donc à nos invités, puisque vous êtes passionné par cette partie de l'expérience! lança Witnink à un scientifique présent vers les moniteurs.

Un homme sortit du tas, habillé en blanc, comme les autres. Son visage semblait fatigué. Pas parce qu'il avait à parler devant le Docteur, non. Cela semblait être naturel chez lui. Un coté légèrement blasé. Il n'était pas jeune. On lui aurait donné autour de cinquante ans. Son visage était carré, et ses yeux semblaient petits tant ils étaient "enfoncés" dans son crane. De plus, ils étaient entourés de rides, ce qui accentuait l'apparence fatiguée du visage. L'homme s'était mal rasé le matin, ou du moins quelques matins plus tôt, comme le montraient les irrégularités dans sa pilosité faciale. Contrairement à Witnink, il prenait peu soin de lui, et devait sûrement travailler jour et nuit.

- Voyez-vous, l'algorithme ne fonctionne que sur une seule cellule. Créer une machine qui puisse toucher toutes les cellules d'un corps nous a demandé du temps. Cependant, l'algorithme agit sur chaque cellule de façon indépendante.

- Elles se régénèrent toutes, de façon aléatoire, et donc à la fin du processus, chaque cellule du corps a un ADN différent de l'ancien, mais aussi différent de toutes les autres, continua le Docteur, qui comprenait.

- En effet. Toutes les cellules d'un même corps possèdent le même ADN. Si chacune a un ADN différent, le corps est "invivable"! Nous avons tenté une expérience sur des animaux, pensant que, peut-être, le corps allait... "synchroniser" les changements, de lui-même, mais ça n'a pas marché.

- Voilà donc le défi qui nous triture l'esprit depuis plus de vingt ans, acheva Witnink. Trouver l'algorithme qui permet une régénération aléatoire, mais identique pour toutes les cellules. Et nous touchons au but. Il nous faut...

Le Docteur leva sa main en l'air, faisant signe au scientifique de se taire. Il ferma les yeux pour réfléchir, et descendit vers Witnink, faisant les cent pas autour de lui.

- Pourquoi? demanda-t-il.

- Pourquoi quoi? s'exclama le scientifique.

- Pour quoi faire? Quelle application allez vous donner à la régénération lorsque vous la découvrirez?

- Et bien, la Science doit aider la Société. Mais pas en permettant aux citoyens communs de se régénérer. Cela serait impossible: nous ne savons pas comment modifier l'organisme humain pour qu'il possède vos caractéristiques régénératrices, Docteur. Tout doit se faire en laboratoire, avec cette machine que vous voyez derrière: le Régénérateur.

- Pourquoi faîtes-vous ces recherches alors?

- Pour la curiosité. Pour la science. Et surtout pour la justice. Rotiart, expliquez-lui.

- Docteur, la criminalité augmente sans cesse depuis des décennies. Les meurtres sont de plus en plus nombreux, et les prisons de plus en plus surpeuplées. La peine de mort a été abolie il y a des siècles. Les prisonniers à vie coûtent cher à la Fédération, et les problèmes de récidives sont de plus en plus communs.

- Et vous pensez avoir trouvé la solution?

- Oui, continua Witnink. La Régénération change le corps et le comportement. Une nouvelle vie, une nouvelle identité. Le sacrifice vaut autant qu'une vie passée en prison. Et en plus, le changement de comportement est une garantie de non-récidive.

- Une exécution qui laisse en vie, c'est ça?

- Votre logique est cynique, Docteur, mais elle est en partie la notre. Nous ne souhaitons pas utiliser la science pour défier les lois naturelles de la vie et de la mort, pour obtenir la vie éternelle.

- Vos expériences portent pourtant sur la longévité et l'espérance de vie, non,

- Elles portaient, Docteur. Ces expériences sont à l'origine de nos premières recherches en la matière. Mais la science se doit de respecter l'éthique, n'est-ce pas? Nous ne voulons pas offrir l'immortalité, loin de là. Ce fascinant et terrible processus biologique doit être utilisé de façon sage. La Justice est le plus louable des domaines d'applications.

Le Docteur arrêta sa ronde autour du scientifique, et se figea devant la vitre du "Régénérateur". Il voyait les "sangles" électromagnétiques, extrêmement solides. Une régénération provoquée. Une machine qui réécrit la biologie de façon aléatoire...

- Vous pensez que cela est éthique?

- Oui, ça l'est. C'est dans l'intérêt commun et dans celui de la Justice.

- Savez-vous ce que l'on ressent... Pendant. Le savez-vous?

- Non. Mais ce doit être douloureux, n'est-ce pas?

- Très. Trop. »

Le Docteur ferma alors les yeux, et essaya de se souvenir...

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

« Je me souviendrai toujours de ce temps... où le Docteur fut moi. »

Le Docteur lâcha un petit sourire face à ce qu'il venait de dire. Lorsque la fin était proche, il n'était plus le Docteur. Il était un Docteur parmi les autres. Une incarnation. Une vie. Qui s'achève. L'énergie régénératrice qui pénètre chaque partie du corps augmente toute les sensations, les nerfs sont au maximum de leur sensibilité. Le cerveau pense bien plus vite et bien mieux que d'habitude.

Amelia arrivait, descendait l'escalier. Elle était là. Ce n'était pas un rêve, ni même une vision. Le Docteur avait les yeux ouverts. L'énergie régénératrice lui permettait de croire réel ce qui ne l'était pas. Les mains sur les joues. Tout semblait si réel.

Puis tout disparu. L'énergie remplissait tellement le corps que les nerfs, comme étouffés, se désactivaient. Les sensations disparaissaient. Et même cette légère brise qui soufflait dans le TARDIS, qu'il avait ressentie au moment où la régénération avait commencé, était partie. Le reste allait suivre. Tout allait partir.

Il enleva son nœud-papillon. Que pourrait-il en faire ensuite? Rien. Clara le suppliait, mais il n'entendait presque plus rien. Juste le sifflement de la régénération. Il réussit à articuler un "Hey" rassurant et amical, mais rien d'autre. Son regard, complice, qui disait que tout allait bien, était figé dans cette position. Le Docteur ne voyait plus. Le cerveau s'était déconnecté du reste du corps. Le changement allait arriver. Le Docteur ne ressentirait rien, bien sûr. Physiquement tout du moins. Tout allait sûrement être très rapide, puisqu'il avait épuisé beaucoup d'énergie de cette première régénération dans son rajeunissement. Très vite pour Clara, et il était content qu'elle ne souffre pas. Mais pour lui... Tout était bien plus long.

Les souvenirs commençaient à revenir. Le cerveau, qui changeait, en ranimait automatiquement. Le Docteur n'avait pas de contrôle là-dessus. Il allait subir. Pour la treizième fois, l'horreur de la régénération.

"Courez, courez espèce de p'tit malin. Et souvenez-vous de moi...". Noël. La Dame de Glace et les hommes en neige. La mort de Clara Oswin Oswald. Le choc. La surprise. Toutes ces émotions, elles disparaissaient. Le souvenir se vidait de son essence. Il n'y avait plus que les images et le son. Le cœur était parti. Il savait parfaitement comment il se sentait à ce moment. Mais il ne le sentait plus. "Vous avez gardé le nœud pap'?" ; "Oui. Les nœuds-papillons sont cool!". Le TARDIS, Amelia. Le retour. La complicité. Tout cela s'effaçait peu à peu. "Le Garçon qui a attendu. Chapeau l'ami". Rory Pond. Ou Williams, qu'en dire? L'admiration que vouait le Docteur pour cet homme qui, par amour, avait attendu près de deux millénaires pour retrouver la femme se sa vie. Il n'avait jamais, Ô grand jamais fait l'erreur de lui dire ce qu'il pensait de cela. Mais il considérait cela comme une des plus belles choses qu'il ait vu dans l'univers. Et alors que cette admiration s'effaçait, le regret de ne jamais avoir fait comprendre à Rory que même lui était scotché par cette attente naissait pour mourir dans l'œuf. "C'est pas l'heure" River. Les émotions lorsqu'il avait comprit qui elle était après l'enlèvement de Melody. Après son enlèvement... Elles disparaissaient. Le Docteur pouvait mettre des mots dessus, il saurait dire, après, comment il se sentait. Mais les souvenirs et les sensations ne s'associeraient plus dans son esprit. "Qui sait? Qui... sait?" Le conservateur. Qui était-il? Le mystère, la surprise, la curiosité. Le soulagement d'apprendre que Gallifrey n'était pas tombée. Tout s'envolait. Le souvenir perdait toute sa saveur. "Bonne nuit". Les derniers mots qu'il avait entendu. Amelia Pond. Son nom résonnait dans son esprit, et des souvenirs revenaient. Des souvenirs "J'en ai des tonnes, de souvenirs!" ; "J'ai vu des choses que tu ne pourras jamais imaginer! J'ai perdu des choses que tu ne pourras jamais comprendre!" Akhaten. Les anneaux. Les souvenirs et la feuille. La beauté du geste de Clara. Tout disparaissait. Il était le témoin muet de sa propre vie. "Amelia!" Dans le Tardis, cette petite fille qui courait. Et cette femme si incroyable. Et ce sentiment. Ce si beau sentiment. Il ne devait pas le perdre. "Amelia!" Il ne savait pas ce que c'était. De l'amour? De l'amitié? De la complicité? Il n'avait jamais réussi à mettre des mots sur cela. "Amelia..." Certaines choses survivaient à une régénération. Les horreurs qu'il pensait avoir commises durant la Guerre. L'amour pour Rose. "Amelia..." Il fallait que cela survive. "Amelia..." La personnalité était partie. Le Docteur s'effaçait. Les souvenirs mouraient, pour revenir plus tard, mais sans jamais les même sensations.

Le noir total s'était fait. Plus de pensées. Plus de réflexions. Plus de souvenirs. Plus de sensations. Plus rien. À partir de ce moment, le 11ème Docteur était mort. Et en cet instant précis, le Docteur n'existait plus.

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

Il rouvrit les yeux. Il se souvenait de ce moment. Mais il ne ressentait plus. Il ne ressentait plus les sentiments liés à ces souvenirs, ni même la frustration liée à ces instants où l'on ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de souffrir moralement. Il se souvenait par contre parfaitement de la souffrance qu'il avait ressentie ensuite. Le noir et l'absence de sensations qui est remplacé d'un seul coup par tout un corps qui redémarre en trombe, un cerveau nouveau qui tente de s'adapter à une enveloppe nouvelle. L'enfer sensitif après le calme funèbre de la mort. Il n'avait pas crié cette fois-ci. Il avait résisté. Mais la douleur existait bel et bien.

Il se retourna pour faire face à Witnink. Son regard était culpabilisant. Parce que le scientifique faisait des recherches sur la Régénération sans savoir de quoi il en retournait vraiment. Et pourtant le Docteur n'était pas un très grand sentimental désormais. Il avait une approche technique, théorique... Il était plutôt du genre à penser comme Witnink, à dire qu'il savait qu'il y avait un sacrifice, et qu'il était grand... Mais sans savoir ce que l'on ressentait réellement au moment précis. Pourtant, sur ce sujet, qui le concernait directement et personnellement, il avait une approche intuitive... Sentimentale?

Il n'en restait que Witnink n'était plus aussi sympathique à ses yeux. Depuis que la régénération lui était revenue en mémoire.

« Docteur, comprenez que vous pouvez nous aider, commença Witnink. Avec certaines de vos cellules, nous pourrions comprendre comment fonctionne le processus de Régénération. Il suffirait juste de quelques prélèvements, dans l'intérêt de la science.

- Vraiment? Avec mes cellules vous pourriez réussir?

- Oui, nous pourrions finir l'algorithme avant la fin de la journée.

- La fin de la journée? Si rapidement?

- Docteur, nous sommes de grands scientifiques. Je ne dis pas cela pour me vanter, loin de là. Je pense sincèrement que vous êtes bien plus brillant que n'importe lequel d'entre nous.

- Je suis bien plus brillant que vous, c'est vrai.

- Et plus narcissique, observa Rotiart.

Witnink soupira face au cynisme de son assistant, mais le Docteur ne releva pas la remarque du scientifique, puisqu'il la considérait en grande partie comme vraie et fondée. Il était en effet narcissique et assez condescendant désormais. Mais il préférait se considérer comme plus honnête et moins "politiquement correct". Il avait toujours été brillant et intelligent, de toute façon. Il faisait son modeste, mais c'était comme se rabaisser lui-même selon ce nouveau Docteur...

- Alors Docteur? s'impatienta Witnink.

- Hmm?

- Quelle est votre réponse? Je vous ai exposé la situation, je vous ai expliqué le but de nos recherches.

- C'est vrai.

- Vous devez donc décider.

Le Docteur réfléchissait. L'homme qui lui parlait dirigeait le laboratoire. Il était donc au courant pour les particules d'énergies. Il savait d'où elles provenaient, et il avait vu la dictature sur Qatros. Il avait essayé de ne pas mettre cette histoire sur le tapis, pour voir comment allait agir Witnink. Il avait eu le résultat. Maintenant il fallait décider, en effet. Aider un homme qui promettait que ses recherches aideraient la Justice? Où est le problème? Celui-ci apparaît lorsque l'on pense au fait que l'homme a profité d'une dictature, et l'a même aidée, pour avancer dans lesdites recherches. Rien, même ne prouvait au Docteur que ce qu'il promettait était vrai. Mais en même temps, le Docteur, jusque là, avait joué le jeu du scientifique. S'il continuait, peut-être en découvrirait-il plus... Curiosité ou prudence? Telle était la question.

- Docteur! cria Witnink.

- Oui?

- Vous allez bien? On dirait que vous êtes un peu perdu, parfois.

- Non, non. Tout va parfaitement bien.

Bien entendu, il mentait. Il allait devoir décider, et il est toujours difficile de décider.

- Dans ce cas, Docteur, choisissez. Quelle est votre réponse? Allez-vous nous aider? »


	2. Partie 2

« Je refuse.

- Pardon? s'exclama Witnink.

- Comprenez que je puisse douter de ce que vous dîtes. La Régénération est un pouvoir énorme sur la vie. Rien ne m'assure que vous allez vraiment l'utiliser à bon escient, et même si vous tentiez de le faire, il y aura sûrement des dérives. Je refuse de participer à tout ça tant que je n'aie pas l'assurance de votre honnêteté.

- Comment ça?

- Et bien, je ne sais pas grand chose de vous, de la Fédération Andromédienne, de cette planète, des politiques scientifiques...etc. Je dois me faire une opinion moi-même avant de prendre une décision de ce genre.

Le visage de Witnink était figé dans un air ébahi et légèrement contrarié. Le Docteur se forçait presque à ne pas en rire, tant le scientifique était, à ses yeux, pathétique.

- Et bien c'est... C'est tout à votre honneur, bafouilla-t-il.

- Vraiment? Vous sonnez un peu faux en disant ça.

- La déception, Docteur. J'ai fait preuve d'impatience, me voilà puni. Vous savez, j'ai consacré toute ma vie à ces recherches. Lorsque le résultat final est à porté de main, lorsqu'une occasion pareille se présente... Difficile de résister à la tentation d'aller trop vite.

- Je vous crois.

- Mais bref! Ce refus ne me contrarie pas tant que ça, puisqu'il est temporaire, à ce que vous dîtes. En attendant, je vous invite à rester dans le complexe autant de temps que vous le voulez. De plus, vous pourrez m'aider dans des expériences totalement différentes, Docteur. Profitez-en tous. Vous êtes mes invités.

- Nous en profiterons, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

**.**

**Le Bâtard du Temps  
><strong>

**Partie 2**

**.**

Le trio marchait assez rapidement dans un couloir, qui menait à une cour intérieur au complexe (en même temps... aucune cour n'était à l'extérieur du complexe). Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'ils marchaient sans but précis, à la même allure.

« On pourrait peut-être s'arrêter pour souffler, non? remarqua Jonas.

- Vous avez assez de respiration pour parler, donc non. Mais arrêtons-nous!

L'ordre surprit un peu les jeunes gens, mais ils ne se firent pas prier pour s'immobiliser à la seconde même.

- J'ai besoin de vous.

- Pour une fois... murmura Clara.

- Qu'est-ce que vous dîtes?

- Non, rien. Vous avez besoin de nous pour faire quoi?

- Une enquête!

- Une enquête? répéta Jonas

- Oui. Une enquête. Sur Witnink et sur les particules. Cherchez des infos sur ce scientifique, sur ce que les gens en pensent...etc. Et essayez aussi de trouver le plus d'informations possibles sur les vaisseaux qui ramènent les particules temporelles: qui réceptionne tout ça, à quoi elles servent...etc.

- OK! opinèrent les deux compagnons au même moment.

- Mais vous, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire? demanda Jonas.

- Je vais m'informer moi-même sur cette Fédération Andromédienne, et toutes les politiques scientifiques. Je suppose que c'est pas votre tasse de thé. Allez, on se retrouve à la réception à la fin de la journée!

- Mais attendez, elle dure combien de temps la journ... »

Clara n'acheva même pas sa phrase, le Docteur était déjà parti à toute vitesse...

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

Le bar-restaurant-cafétéria "Joker" était situé au nord du complexe de laboratoires, et était fréquenté par de nombreux scientifiques, jeunes pour la plupart, les plus âgés préférant le "Kango", situé plus près des laboratoires importants où ils travaillaient, demandant donc moins de marche.

Clara et Jonas avaient réussi à réunir quelques conseils sur la façon de trouver les informations qu'ils recherchaient. Le "Joker" était une mine d'informations sur tout le monde, que ce soit sous forme de rumeurs, d'informations plus ou moins vraies ou d'affirmations appuyées par des preuves parfois... compromettantes.

La salle était très spacieuse, et de forme rectangulaire. Au centre d'un des cotés de la largeur, un bar semi-circulaire en bois était entouré de tabourets. Sur les murs de la pièce, des tableaux montrant des fonctions mathématiques ou des tableaux périodiques des éléments artistiques surplombaient des canapés rouges sur lesquels des jeunes étaient assis et mangeaient sur des tables rectangulaires de bois verni et lisse. Le reste de la cafétéria, c'est à dire l'espace principal, au centre, était occupé par de nombreuses tables circulaires, plus ou moins grandes, entourées de chaises, qui pouvaient accueillir de deux à huit personnes.

Clara et Jonas étaient assis sur un canapé, dans l'un des angles du mur opposé au comptoir. Ils regardaient au loin un jeune homme qui leur tournait le dos, assis sur un tabouret du bar, qui buvait et discutait avec le barman. Quant à eux deux, ils sirotaient un jus de Patastèque (se demandant bien ce que c'était...) en réfléchissant un peu.

« Bon, la fille nous a dit que ce gars a pleins d'infos sur les scientifiques, rappela Clara.

- Ouais, enfin, vu l'état bizarre dans lequel était la fille, je ferais pas trop attention à ce qu'elle a dit, moi.

- Rooh! Elle a dit que son corps étaient en retard sur son cerveau, et que les vapeurs qu'elle avait absorbée étaient déjà parties depuis longtemps... Enfin bref, on fait comment?

- Comment quoi?

- Ben, comment on fait pour qu'il nous donne les informations? On va pas lui demander comme ça!

- Ben, pourquoi pas? objecta Jonas. Après tout, c'est plus rapide.

- T'es pas bien dans ta tête toi. Il faut installer une relation de confiance avant... Attends, laisse-moi faire.

- Te laisser faire quoi?

- Je vais tenter un truc, lança-t-elle en se levant. Reste ici, toi. Pas bouger! »

Elle s'éloigna rapidement du canapé, et se dirigea vers le jeune homme assis au comptoir. Elle allait tenter le tout pour le tout, pensait-elle. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret à sa gauche lorsqu'il eut fini sa conversation, et se lança:

« Salut!

- Euh... Salut.

Il semblait assez surpris de voir une fille débarquer juste à coté de lui, comme ça, au beau milieu du bar... Clara le détailla, et ne put s'empêcher de trouver qu'il était assez mignon. Il était svelte, pas trop musclé, mais c'était surtout son visage qui le rendait séduisant. Arrondi, pas trop grand ni trop petit, jeune... Sa bouche, petite, et ses lèvres minces étaient entourées par un collier de barbe parfaitement rasé. Ses pommettes étaient rondes et roses, et son nez semblait s'adapter parfaitement à son visage. Au-dessus de tout cela, il y avait les yeux: petits, couleur noisette, avec cette étincelle de vie et de curiosité à l'intérieur. Enfin, son front était à moitié recouvert par quelques mèches rebelles qui venaient de ses longs cheveux châtains à peine coiffés. Un beau gosse, pensait Clara. L'idée qu'elle avait en venant le rejoindre était donc loin d'être vouée à l'échec. Elle allait tenter de le séduire.

- T'es... T'es nouvelle? Je t'ai jamais vue ici.

- Ouais, je suis avec le stage des universitaires.

Elle se souvenait avoir entendu parlé d'universitaires du campus qui se trouvaient dans le complexe des laboratoires pour des stages d'immersions. Autant profiter de ces quelques souvenirs.

- Oh, je vois. Vous avez le droit de venir ici?

- Ouais, on a quartier libre. Et j'adore être libre, en plus. C'est toujours bien, de pouvoir se balader partout. Explorer. Découvrir des... lieux inédits.

Et en disant cela, elle faisait un sourire qu'elle essayait de rendre le plus malicieux possible. Elle avait ramené sa main sur son cou, et l'avait fait passé dans son col, de sorte que ses doigts se trouvaient désormais en train d'explorer sa... poitrine. Elle avait baissé sa tête sur son poignet, pour accentuer l'air espiègle. Le jeune homme semblait légèrement troublé par ce spectacle, mais pas plus que ça.

- C'est quoi ton nom? demanda-t-il.

- Clara, répondit la jeune fille en souriant intérieurement (elle ne pouvait pas sourire plus qu'elle ne le faisait déjà), pensant que ça commençait bien. Et toi?

- Peter. Peter Lird.

- Et, ça fait longtemps que tu travaille ici, Peter Lird?

En posant sa question, avec un ton légèrement langoureux, elle sortit sa main de ses vêtements et tendit son bras sur le comptoir, comme pour réduire la distance. Mais le scientifique semblait n'en avoir rien à faire, et soutenait le regard de Clara.

- Une dizaine d'années... Dis-moi, t'as quel âge? Parce que tu fais un peu jeune pour une élève du campus.

- Oh, j'ai 23 ans, menti Clara.

- Waw! Je... Je crois que je t'en aurais donné 30 moi.

- Pardon?

Puis elle se rappela que la longévité avait grandement augmentée ici. Le vieillissement du corps devait donc être ralenti.

- Non mais je plaisantais, sur mon âge. J'ai 33 ans, bien sûr... Et toi? Parce que... t'as l'air vraiment super jeune, et super sédui...

- 47 ans, coupa Peter.

- Ah... Je vois.

Elle rapprocha alors son tabouret de celui du quadragénaire, et se pencha vers lui, approchant sa main du genou de sa "cible".

- Dit moi, Peter... C'est quoi ton truc? La chimie ou la... physique?

- Ouais, écoute, t'es un peu lourde, là.

- Quoi? s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant sur son siège et en ramenant sa main vers elle.

- Je suis pas aveugle, je vois bien que tu tentes de me draguer. Et je suis assez sympa pour pas jouer ton jeu. Tu n'es pas du tout mon genre.

- Ah bon? Mais attends, y a un truc qui va pas chez moi?

- Eh, jeune Clara, ne te complexe pas trop là, c'est pas ta faute. Je connais plein de gens qu'aimeraient bien être à ma place là. Enfin, quelques gens... Je crois.

- Super sympa, merci... railla-t-elle en croisant les bras. Et c'est quoi ton genre?

- Ben tu vois, le problème avec toi, c'est que t'es... une fille.

- Eh, espèce de macho misogyne et sexiste!

- Bon, premièrement ça veut dire la même chose, et deuxièmement, c'était pas exactement ce que j'essayais de te faire comprendre en te disant ça.

- Oh... fit Clara, faisant mine qu'elle comprenait.

Mais lorsqu'elle eut comprit, elle lâcha un deuxième "Oh!" bien plus frustré et presque dégouté. Elle se leva brusquement et repartit vers le canapé, sous le sourire amusé de Peter, qui revint rapidement à son verre.

- Alors? demanda Jonas alors que Clara s'asseyait sur le canapé en croisant les bras.

- Il est gay! répondit-elle avec une mine frustrée et renfrognée.

- De quoi?

- Il préfère les mecs quoi! Tu vas pas me dire que ça existait pas, ça, sur ta planète.

- Euh... Si. Je connaissait des résistants, comme ça.

- Ben tu vois le problème. J'ai essayé de le draguer, mais même avec mon charme, j'aurais pas pu réussir.

- T'es sûr que c'est pas plutôt parce que tu sais pas séduire les... Ouch!

Clara l'avait coupé en lui enfonçant son coude dans le ventre, lui coupant ainsi la respiration.

- Je-sais-séduire-les-mecs! murmura-t-elle en détachant chaque mot. C'est juste que lui aussi, en fait. Donc tu vois, ça pouvait pas marcher. Il doit plutôt préférer les types comme t...

Sa phrase resta en suspend dans sa bouche. Elle se tourna vers Jonas, et un sourire espiègle s'afficha sur son visage. Le jeune homme prit quelques secondes pour comprendre sa signification, mais lorsque cela fut fait, il réagit d'un coup.

- Non.

- Allez, s'il te plait! Faut absolument qu'on ait les informations.

- Oui mais non! Je peux pas aller faire ça! Je sais pas comment...

- Allez, c'est facile! Si t'es gêné, en plus, t'auras l'air super mignon.

- Mais je peux pas... Attends, tu me trouve mignon?

- Ne vas pas chercher des interprétations foireuses à ce que je dis, c'est clair?

- Très clair. Mais je peux pas...

- Tais-toi et fait le! Le Docteur a besoin de ces infos! Allez, ordre du médecin! dit-elle en le forçant à se lever et en le poussant légèrement pour l'obliger à aller vers le comptoir.

- Mais je fais comment?

- Je sais pas moi! Fait des sous-entendus bizarres! »

Le jeune homme soupira, et se dirigea alors vers le comptoir avec appréhension. Il décida de s'assoir à droite de Lird, et n'engagea pas tout de suite la conversation. Il commanda une boisson alcoolisée au Barman, et glissa quelques regards furtifs en direction de Peter, sans savoir s'il le faisait pour jouer le jeu du type séduit ou juste pour voir ce qui l'attendait. Le jeune scientifique le remarqua assez rapidement, et apostropha Jonas en préparant tout de suite son propre sourire charmeur et espiègle.

« Salut toi.

- S... Salut, répondit le compagnon, gêné.

- On est en milieu de journée, et tu prends de l'alcool... Déception amoureuse?

- Mouais... Pas pour moi. Une fille a essayé de... fin bref, elle était assez...

- Lourde?

- Ouais... C'est...C 'est ça! admit-il. Une fille assez lourde. Et superficielle.

- Ouais, mais elles sont toutes comme ça. Tu préfère les gens profonds, c'est ça hein?

- Ouais... C'est... La profondeur, c'est bien, bafouilla Jonas.

- Prends pas d'alcool alors. C'est pour les pauvres types. T'es pas un pauvre type toi. T'en a marre de l'idiotie de certains, enfin, de certaines.

- Ouais, c'est ça. Mais je... je prends quoi alors?

- Prend du Marghian.

- Euh, c'est quoi?

Peter lui fit signe de se taire, et commanda deux verres de Marghian au barman, qui sourit en voyant la jeune cible de son client préféré.

- Tu vas voir, c'est vraiment génial le Marghian. C'est rafraichissant, ça te donne le bonheur quoi. Boire un Marghian, c'est le plaisir absolu. Et puis lorsque c'est dans ton corps, le Marghian, ça... Le truc, ça bouge dans ton corps. Tu sais pas ce que ça fait dans tes organes, mais tu vois ça... ça rentre et ça sort, tu vois?

- Oh, oui... Je... Je vois.

- Bon, au début ça fait bizarre, mais on s'y habitue très vite, et crois moi... ça fait vraiment du bien, murmura-t-il avec un sourire aussi espiègle que charmeur.

- Oh oui... Je... J'ai déjà... déjà vécu ce genre de truc, répondit Jonas en tentant un sourire complice, à moitié raté.

Les deux verres, remplis d'une eau légèrement blanchâtre, avaient été posés devant les deux jeunes, et Peter en prit un, et fit signe à Jonas de prendre l'autre. Il dressa alors son verre devant lui, comme pour porter un toast.

- À ta santé... euh, c'est quoi ton nom, déjà?

- Jonas. Et... et toi?

- Peter. Alors à ta santé, Jonas.

Puis, ils avalèrent tous deux leur verre en quelques gorgées. Le Marghian avait un goût assez sucré et frais, avec une touche de sel et de quelques autres parfums que Jonas ne connaissait pas.

- Dis-moi... T'es avec les autres de l'université, non? En stage.

- Ouais... Je suis stagiaire. Un jeune... jeune stagiaire.

- Oh... Intéressant. Un stage d'immersion, je crois. Savoir comment ça se passe, gagner en expérience, en autonomie. Apprendre de nouveaux... trucs.

- Ouais, c'est ça. J'ai envie... ben, d'apprendre. Besoin.

- Besoin d'apprendre, hein? Compte sur moi, alors. Jonas.

- OK... Euh... faut... Que j'y... Que j'y aille parce que... j'ai un pote. Il sait pas que j'suis là et... 'fin, j'veux dire.

- Tu veux pas qu'il sache que t'es venu boire un verre, c'est ça? T'inquiète, il saura rien. Mais bon, si tu veux des... cours supplémentaires... Je serai devant le labo B9 dans trois heures. Je crois que ça coïncide avec ton stage, jeune homme.

- Euh... Ouais, ça sera... Parfait.

- On reprendra un peu de Marghian...

- Euh... ouais, ouais. J'y vais, hein. À tout à l'heure! »

Jonas s'éloigna assez rapidement du comptoir, encore à moitié choqué, et Clara le rattrapa quelques secondes plus tard alors qu'ils marchait dans le couloir. En entendant son résumé de sa rencontre avec Peter, elle ne put s'empêcher de rigoler. Et lui-même avait du mal à ne pas esquisser un sourire.

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

Peter Lird attendait devant le laboratoire B9, et lisait un rapport d'expérience. Il avait beau n'avoir que quarante-sept ans, il avait des responsabilités... Séduisant, intelligent, homme à responsabilité... Il se considérait parfois comme tout bonnement parfait, mais gardait en tête qu'il y aurait toujours quelqu'un de plus fort que lui dans n'importe quel domaine, surtout dans les scientifiques, vu l'endroit où il travaillait.

Le couloir dans lequel il se trouvait était presque vide, à l'exception des robots de ménage, et de deux ou trois scientifiques qui se dirigeaient vers des laboratoires. Le jeune Jonas fut facile à apercevoir de loin. Toujours habillé aussi bizarrement, avec son gilet en cuir bourré de poches... C'était un détail qui avait beaucoup intrigué Lird lors de sa petite partie de séduction: il aimait bien les gens bizarres et étranges.

« Salut mon mignon! lança-t-il sans quitter son rapport des yeux.

- Euh... Salut.

- Alors, on a des choses à apprendre, non?

Il a abandonna la lecture de son rapport, et se tourna vers Jonas, s'approchant de lui.

- Euh... Tiens, j'ai rencontré le profess...

- On s'en fiche! J'en vois assez des professeurs moi.

- J'ai vu Witnink!

Peter s'immobilisa tout de suite et stoppa son début de flirt. Il admirait Witnink. Réellement. Non pas une admiration sentimentale, mais une admiration professionnelle. Il avait beau faire son dragueur, son libertin, son "je-sais-pleins-de-trucs-sur-tout-le-monde", il n'en restait pas moins un scientifique dans l'âme. Et Witnink était presque un dieu vivant pour lui, et pour nombre de ses amis et collègues.

- Tu l'as trouvé comment? J'veux dire, pas physiquement, mais au niveau scientifique?

- Il est incroyable, sérieux! Il... Il est tellement intelligent, tellement passionné par ce qu'il fait!

- C'est un peu notre modèle à tous, malgré...

- Malgré quoi?

- Non, rien.

- Si, il y a bien quelque chose... Allez, malgré quoi?

Jonas essaya d'avoir une expression à la fois curieuse et suppliante (ce qui était loin d'être facile), mais en entendant le soupir de Peter, il comprit qu'il avait réussi son coup.

- Bon, tu sais, il y a pas mal de trucs qu'on dit sur lui.

- Comme?

- Et bien, tu vois, il avait une femme, à une époque. Ils se sont séparés il y a une trentaine d'années, je crois. Mais c'était à cause de Witnink, à ce qu'on dit. Il était un peu... rude, quoi. Violent même. Mais j'ai jamais vraiment cru à ces histoires là.

- Ces histoires là? Parce qu'il y en a d'autres?

- Oui, admit Peter. Il y a d'autres trucs bizarres. Tu sais, il travaille sur un grand nombre d'expériences à la fois, et on est presque sûr qu'il prend des... des trucs quoi, pour rester éveillé, pour garder la forme. De la drogue et d'autres machins dans le genre. Et depuis des années. En plus, il est vieux, alors... Ben, ça lui réussit plus trop, quoi.

- Il est mourant?

- Non, mais malade, ça, j'en suis sûr. Et avec ces travaux sur la régénération, qui sait ce qu'il va faire... Et puis, il y a les fonds, aussi.

- Les fonds?

- Ouais, l'argent pour les recherches. Il en obtient beaucoup, presque trop... de la Fédération, de la planète, de donateurs...etc. Mais c'est vraiment étrange que le gouvernement ait accepté de financer un homme qui veut utiliser ses recherches uniquement pour la justice, tu vois.

- Il sont plus à la recherche du profit... Argent, gloire et pouvoir quoi. C'est ça?

- Exactement. Donc certains doutent beaucoup sur ses vraies intentions. Mais bon, ça reste quand même un vrai et grand scientifique, n'oublie surtout pas ça! Ni toi ni moi ne réussirons jamais à l'égaler.

- Ouais, c'est sûr.

Peter détaillait Jonas. Il avait réussi à détourner la conversation, le petit. Mais ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça. Quand Lird voulait quelque chose, il l'obtenait. Et là, il savait exactement ce qu'il voulait.

- Tes réponses sont bien courtes, Jonas. Quel manque de vocabulaire et d'imagination pour un scientifique... Je crois que je vais devoir sévir! murmura-t-il avec un sourire légèrement pervers.

- Euh, attends, mais...

Le voyageur temporel fut coupé par un bruit énorme venant du plafond. Les murs tremblaient même légèrement, et Peter regarda autour de lui avec une forte appréhension. Une dizaine de secondes plus tard, le bruit s'éloigna et les tremblements cessèrent.

- C'était... C'était quoi ça? s'inquiéta Jonas.

- T'es sensé le savoir, non? T'es au campus de l'institut! C'était un vaisseau.

- Mais ils passent pas si près d'habitude, non?

- Non, c'est vrai. Mais parfois, lorsqu'ils ont des problèmes... Ils frôlent involontairement le complexe, et tous leurs engins de gravitations, et les souffles de chaleurs... Bref, ça fait trembler les bâtiments! Ces inconscients ont parfois gâché des expériences à cause de leurs idioties!

- Les vaisseaux... Ah! Ceux du complexe, justement...

- Quoi, ceux du complexe?

- Et bien... Ceux qui amènent des engins, des échantillons...etc, ici... Qui s'en occupe?

- Les scientifiques. Les scientifiques qui font des expériences sur les échantillons qu'on leur envoie. C'est une règle ici: on n'utilise pas de subalterne ou de coursier pour s'occuper de nos "commandes". Lorsqu'on doit récupérer quelque chose dans un vaisseau, quelque chose qui concerne une de nos expériences, alors on y va nous même. Tiens, pour Witnink, par exemple, lorsqu'il reçoit quelque chose, c'est lui, ou souvent un de ses assistants, qui va réceptionner tout, et qui organise les voyages depuis l'institut. Mais quand ce sont les assistants, ils sont forcément sur l'expérience concernée.

- OK...

Derrière Peter, la porte métallique du laboratoire B9 s'ouvrit, et un homme étrange à la peau verte sortit sa tête dans le couloir et appela le scientifique.

- Eh, Peter! Arrête de draguer les étudiants, et vient! On a un problème à cause des autres débiles de l'espace, là!

- OK, j'arrive tout de suite, répondit Lird avant de se retourner vers le voyageur temporel. Bon ben, pas de chance pour toi, Jonas... On voit ça une autre fois.

- Ouais, pas de chance, hein... Euh... Une autre fois, si... Le stage va bientôt se terminer donc...

- Bon, désolé, le devoir m'appelle! Bye!

- Bye! lança Jonas avec un sourire forcé. »

Enfin, lorsque Peter eut disparu dans la pièce d'à coté, Jonas put abandonner ce sourire, et soupirer longuement, se répétant dans sa tête qu'il l'avait échappé belle. Et alors que la quasi-totalité des scientifiques de l'institut devait maudire ce vaisseau, Jonas, au contraire, bénissait les vivantes étoiles de l'avoir fait passer au-dessus. Parce qu'en plus d'avoir évité une situation qui lui aurait été particulièrement... gênante, il avait aussi réussi à découvrir qui s'occupait des transport des particules. Ou du moins, il savait comment le découvrir. Il lui fallait juste avertir Clara.

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

Le Docteur marchait dans les couloirs. Il réfléchissait, se demandait ce qu'il advenait de ses deux compagnons de route, et surtout, de cette histoire de régénération. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'ils avaient rencontré Witnink, mais un certain mystère planait encore sur les particules et sur la régénération.

Ce que voulait savoir le Seigneur du Temps, c'était si Witnink était capable d'aider une dictature dans le simple but d'obtenir des particules du vortex, alors que n'importe quelle étoile massive aurait pu faire l'affaire pour les obtenir. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose d'étrange dans cette histoire. Et il savait comment trouver les réponses à ses questions.

Il déverrouilla une porte, avec son tournevis sonique, et entra dans un laboratoire. Son entrée ne surprit personne, les scientifiques ayant oublié que les portes étaient verrouillées tant la procédure était devenue habituelle.

Le Docteur se trouvait dans une très longue salle remplie de fils, d'ordinateurs, d'écrans, de tubes, de processeurs, de bandes et d'autres systèmes électroniques complexes. Il se trouvait dans les entrailles du "Régénérateur" de Witnink, et celui-ci se tenait d'ailleurs au milieu de plusieurs ordinateurs, en train de coordonner plusieurs scientifiques. Lorsqu'il aperçu le Seigneur du Temps, il laissa un de ses assistant prendre sa place, et s'enquit de la raison de la présence du Docteur ici.

« Ce vaisseau a du troubler beaucoup d'expériences, je me doutait que vous seriez ici, professeur, expliqua-t-il.

- Certes, vous avez raison Docteur. Mais pourquoi vouloir venir me voir? Vous vous inquiétiez pour moi ou pour mes expériences? Si c'est le cas, sachez que j'en suis flatté.

- Pas exactement, professeur Witnink. En réalité, je suis venu pour vous faire part de mon choix définitif quant à votre expérience.

- Ah... Intéressant. Que décidez-vous donc?

Le Docteur inspira lentement, puis décida de donner enfin sa réponse. Les dés étaient jetés, après tout.

- J'accepte de vous aider, et de vous offrir des cellules de mon corps. »


	3. Partie 3

Clara était sur un ordinateur. Au lieu de prendre la couverture d'universitaire en stage, elle avait plutôt décidé d'utiliser sa véritable identité, et son statut d'invitée du professeur Witnink, qui leur avait confié des messages prouvant qu'il permettait en effet au Docteur, à Jonas et à Clara d'accéder à des ordinateurs et à une grande partie du complexe. Elle se trouvait donc maintenant dans ce qui ressemblait encore plus pour elle à son environnement naturel: l'informatique.

Jonas lui avait expliqué l'histoire des vaisseaux amenant les particules. C'était un scientifique de Witnink, ou bien Witnink lui-même qui se chargeait de demander le transport, de donner les ordres à une entreprise ou à un entrepreneur indépendant...etc. Bref, il fallait donc maintenant qu'elle trouve de qui il s'agissait. Car le scientifique qui s'occupait du transport des particules connaissait forcément le lieu d'origine de celles-ci. Et donc, il devait être à l'origine de la construction du complexe qui récoltait ces molécules, ou du moins y avoir participé. Le scientifique qui s'occupait de ces transports avait aidé une dictature, qui l'avait aidé en retour, et Clara était bien curieuse de connaître son identité...

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

« Croyez-moi, Docteur! Votre décision va permettre à la Justice de faire des progrès incroyables!

- Ze vous crois, profezzeur, ze vous crois. Vous avez termigné?

Witnink retira la languette dans la bouche du Docteur. Il devait avoir recueilli bien assez de cellules pour faire ses observations, ce qui l'amènerait à modifier et compléter son algorithme.

- Voilà qui est fait, Docteur! Sachez que j'ai annulé toutes mes expériences du jour pour me consacrer totalement à celle-ci. Si les changements à effectuer ne sont pas trop nombreux, l'algorithme biologique de régénération sera prêt demain!

- Heureux de l'apprendre. Très heureux. »

**.**

**Le Bâtard du Temps  
><strong>

**Partie 3**

**.**

Les ordinateurs étaient biens protégés, mais Clara réussissait étonnamment bien à pénétrer dans les dossiers protégés. Il y avait pour elle un air de déjà-vu, comme si elle avait déjà vécu une situation similaire. Une trace de son passage dans la vie du Docteur, vraisemblablement.

Elle cherchait donc tout ce qui se rapprochait des particules temporelles, des particules de vortex...etc. Les mots-clés ne manquaient pas. Mais après une certain temps de recherche, les premiers résultats sérieux apparaissaient. Le seul problème, c'est que tout ne concordait pas. Il n'y avait que deux vaisseaux qui ramenaient des "particules temporelles", mais ils ne provenaient pas de la planète Onos. De plus, ils ne correspondaient pas au vaisseau que Clara avait découvert en cherchant dans les ordinateurs de la base. Donc les particules devaient être transportées avec autre chose. Et elles devaient être transportées clandestinement. Pour cela, rien ne valait un faible équipage... Comme les particules n'étaient pas enregistrées, l'escale pour aller les chercher ne l'était pas non plus. Donc les départs des voyages ne la renseigneraient pas plus. Clara allait donc devoir chercher vaisseau par vaisseau. Elle n'avait qu'un vague souvenir de l'allure de l'appareil, de moyen-tonnage se souvenait-elle... Tout était enregistré sur le tournevis du Docteur, qu'il avait gardé sur lui.

Enfin, après une bonne demi-heure (voire plus) de recherches infructueuses, elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait. Un vaisseau assez léger, mais pas trop, d'environ quatre-vingts mètres de long, qui pouvait être piloté par un équipage de quatre personnes. Officiellement, il transportait des plantes et des échantillons végétaux pour des expérience sur des mutations, menées par le professeur Kulvin Rotiart. Et c'était aussi le nom que Clara voyait affichée dans le champ "Coordinateur et commanditaire du transport" sur l'écran. Alors Rotiart était à l'origine de tout cela. Ce scientifique fatigué et mal rasé... C'était l'image qu'il avait laissée dans l'esprit de Clara.

Mais cela ne signifiait rien. Peut-être qu'en réalité, il aidait Witnink en faisant cela. Peut-être même qu'il n'était pas au courant de la cargaison clandestine, et qu'un autre scientifique s'en chargeait. La seule façon de le savoir, c'était d'en apprendre plus sur lui. Et pour Clara, seul un ordinateur pourrait l'aider aussi rapidement, et sans poser de questions.

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

Le bureau de Kulvin Rotiart était à l'image de l'homme: mal rangé, un peu vieillot, et surtout... Facile d'accès. La porte n'était même pas fermée, et lorsque Clara tenta de l'ouvrir, elle n'eut aucune difficulté à le faire. Le passage du vaisseau au-dessus des laboratoires avait du le pousser à partir en trombe de son bureau, sans même penser à fermer la porte.

La pièce était rectangulaire, et s'étendait sur une dizaine de mètres au-delà de la porte, pour une largeur d'à peine quatre mètres. Les murs étaient couverts de bibliothèques classiques remplies de livres de botanique, de physique, de chimie, de technologie, d'horticulture, d'hydrographie et de bien d'autres domaines dont Clara ne comprenait pas la moitié des noms.

Au fond de la pièce, il y avait le bureau en tant que tel. Un meuble en carbone, ou en plastique, c'était difficile à dire. Dessus trônait l'écran parfaitement plat d'un ordinateur (une plaque de verre), qui était incrusté sur la surface du meuble. Autour, on pouvait voir des tâches de différentes couleurs, qui semblaient venir de tasses bues trop vite et de casse-croutes avalés précipitamment. Le meuble comportait aussi des tiroirs, sur les cotés, mais ça n'intéressait pas trop Clara.

Elle repoussa la porte, pour ne pas être vue depuis le couloir, mais pour pouvoir entendre si quelqu'un venait à se rapprocher. Elle se dirigea derrière le bureau, s'assit sur le siège peu confortable qui devait agresser quotidiennement le dos de Rotiart chaque jour, et tapota sur l'écran de verre.

L'ordinateur se ralluma. Et Clara ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un "YES!" de bonheur en voyant que le scientifique avait oublié de l'éteindre. Il avait juste été mis en veille. Donc elle avait accès à tous les dossiers du professeur.

Ou presque.

« Mais pourquoi cet idiot fout des mots de passes partout! Il faut un temps fou pour les craquer! »

Elle cherchait les fichiers sur la Régénération, et il lui fallut dix bonnes minutes pour trouver le mot de passe. Heureusement qu'elle avait cette espèce de déjà-vu qui lui permettait de savoir à peu près quoi faire. Sauf que là, même si elle avait ouvert le dossier... Il n'y avait pas grand chose d'intéressant. Juste un tas d'images, de lignes mathématiques ou encore de vidéos d'expérience ou de schémas. Rien d'incroyable ou d'incriminant. C'était à croire qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec les particules.

Elle décida alors d'ouvrir les tiroirs du bureau, et elle y découvrit quelque chose qui lui était étrangement familier. C'était une grande feuille de papier, de plusieurs mètres de long, qui étaient enroulées aux extrémités, comme un parchemin. Elle était remplie de lignes complexes et mathématiques: certaines étaient barrées en rouge, et remplacées par d'autres au feutre. Parfois des calculs, des expressions, des équations ou des numéros avaient été ajoutés. La feuille semblait avoir été ouverte assez récemment, et certaines traces de feutre ne semblaient pas très anciennes...

Elle rangea le parchemin dans le tiroir, sans le fermer, et revint sur l'ordinateur. Il y avait un endroit où elle l'avait vu, un dossier. La Régénération... L'algorithme. C'était l'un des principaux fichiers mathématique du dossier. Lorsqu'il s'ouvrit, elle empoigna le parchemin, et chercha le début de la feuille. Lorsqu'elle l'eut trouvée, elle le compara à celui sur l'ordinateur. Le texte original était le même. Sur plusieurs mètres de papiers. Puis, les premières ratures et modifications arrivaient. Et elles avaient été prises en compte sur le fichier.

« Alors comme ça, Rotiart a modifié l'algorithme... Sur papier puis sur informatique... »

Elle était toute fière de ce qu'elle venait de déduire. Sauf que quelques secondes plus tard, elle comprit que ça ne l'avançait pas beaucoup. Après tout, cela faisait sûrement partie de son travail. Il l'avait peut-être fait sur la demande de Witnink, pour du travail classique. Ou pour du travail clandestin, au contraire... Mais pourquoi demander à Rotiart et ne pas faire lui-même le boulot? La jeune fille se triturait l'esprit pour essayer de comprendre la situation.

Et puis, d'un seul coup, la solution lui apparut. Ou du moins la façon de l'obtenir. Parce qu'il y avait une preuve qu'elle pouvait trouver dans l'ordinateur du "coupable". Du responsable. De celui qui avait aidé le Dictateur de Qatros. Une preuve irréfutable. Et si elle était sur l'ordinateur de Rotiart, elle savait où la trouver.

Alors, elle tenta d'ouvrir le dossier correspondant. Verrouillé. Il lui fallut huit minutes pour craquer le code. Mais lorsqu'elle eut enfin réussit, de nombreux autres dossiers s'offraient à elle. Il y avait un grand nombre de fichier, apparemment. Aucun n'était verrouillé, heureusement. Maintenant, il fallait juste trouver le bon document. Ou trouver qu'il n'existait pas, si Rotiart n'était pas le responsable.

« Professeur? lança une voix féminine derrière la porte. »

Clara failli sursauter en entendant ça. Quelqu'un allait entrer dans la pièce. Elle avait été si absorbée par ses activités informatiques qu'elle en avait négligé la porte... Qui se situait en face d'elle, et qui allait s'ouvrir d'une seconde à l'autre. La jeune fille se précipita donc le plus discrètement possible sous le bureau. Le meuble était fait de telle façon qu'on ne pouvait être vu que depuis le siège de Rotiart lorsque l'on était caché en dessous. Le léger espace de cinq centimètres entre le sol et la limite la plus basse du meuble n'était pas assez large pour que l'on puisse apercevoir la jeune fille, surtout avec la lumière éteinte dans la pièce.

Mais la lumière s'alluma. Une jeune femme venait d'entrer, et s'avançait vers le bureau. Elle était bien surprise de voir l'ordinateur allumé, et le tiroir ouvert. Mais cela ne l'étonnait pas de la part de Kulvin Rotiart "l'homme qui semble dormir en marchant", comme on disait.

De son coté, Clara essayait de retenir sa respiration le plus possible et de souffler très, très discrètement. Sauf qu'elle failli lâcher un cri lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose se poser sur son bras. Elle tourna lentement la tête vers la zone où on la touchait et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant le responsable de cette petite caresse... Un insecte poilu, à sept pattes... Du moins, six pattes et un gros, très gros, dard. Un insecte qui ressemblait un peu trop à son goût à une araignée mutante... Une mygale mutante même... Qui montait sur son bras. Il fallait absolument qu'elle ne crie pas. Et qu'elle se débarrasse de l'insecte. C'est pourquoi elle eut l'idée fort idiote de tourner son bras en direction de l'espace libre entre le sol et le bureau de quelques centimètres, et de pousser l'insecte d'une pichenette, ce qui eut pour effet de le rejeter dans la pièce, hors du dessous du bureau.

Mais cela eut aussi pour effet d'affoler la scientifique qui était rentrée dans la salle. Elle poussa un cri de terreur qui fit sursauter Clara sous son meuble (ce qui eut donc pour effet de frapper sa tête sur le meuble). La scientifique cria ensuite sa rage envers l'insecte, et celui-ci fut victime d'un nombre difficilement calculable d'écrasements de pieds et de talons...

Après avoir terminé son œuvre, la femme repoussa le cadavre peu glorieux sous le bureau, ce qui fut suivi du cri d'une autre femme, plus jeune, qui sortit précipitamment de sa cachette en faisait tomber le siège de Rotiart et en se cognant la tête par terre... Le visage que faisait la scientifique en découvrant la "clandestine" était plus que béat...

« Qui... êtes... vous? tenta-t-elle d'articuler.

- Euh... Bureaupropres&Co, entreprise de déra... euh... on s'occupe de débarrasser vos bureaux des insectes nuisibles et...

Elle comprit rapidement que sa tentative stupide d'explication était un échec, vu le regard furieux qu'avait la scientifique...

- Au moins j'aurais essayé, soupira Clara. »

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

Le Docteur, Clara, Witnink, Rotiart ainsi que quelques autres scientifiques et gardes se trouvaient dans la pièce carrée où l'on voyait la "façade" du Régénérateur. Witnink s'occupait de réécrire l'algorithme avec l'aide du Docteur, et d'autres scientifiques, sur un ordinateur, lorsque la femme qui était entré dans le bureau de Rotiart était venue avec Clara, expliquant où elle l'avait trouvée. Mais celle-ci se défendait, et avait déjà commencé à accuser Rotiart.

« Je vous jure! C'est lui qui s'occupait des cargaisons de particules, Docteur!

- C'est vrai, ça? demanda le Seigneur du Temps au scientifique.

- Bien sûr que non! Je ne m'occupais pas de cela! Les particules temporelles n'ont rien à voir avec mes expériences.

- Pourtant elles ont à voir avec la Régénération.

- QUOI? s'exclama Witnink. Mais je ne les ai jamais utilisée dans ce genre d'expé...

- Peu importe.

- Mais il cachait les particules! insista Clara. Elles voyageaient avec des plantes. Le vaisseau faisait une escale clandestine et secrète sur Onos, et allait ensuite ici, sur Kolkrohn. Le vaisseau correspond à ce qu'on a trouvé dans la base, Docteur, et les fréquences de voyages, 3 fois par mois, coïncident!

- Mais voyons, jeune fille! s'exclama Rotiart. Puisque ces particules voyageaient illégalement, comme vous le dîtes, je ne savais pas qu'elles existaient!

- Mais alors pourquoi est-ce que vous réécriviez l'algorithme du professeur, hein?

- Vous réécriviez mon algorithme, Kulvin? s'étonna Witnink.

- Professeur, plusieurs idées m'étaient venues, ces derniers temps, sur certains calculs qui ne sont pas erronés, mais qui pourraient poser problème dans certaines situations. Je pense avoir fait mon travail de scientifique en tentant de découvrir des solutions.

- Mais vous avez bien fait, mon cher Kulvin, vous avez bien fait. De toute façon, je n'ai pas construit cet algorithme tout seul. »

Clara commençait à croire qu'elle s'était trompée, et le regard noir du Docteur ne la rassurait pas. L'image du Seigneur du Temps allait surement en prendre un coup auprès des scientifiques, vu ce qu'elle avait fait.

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

La porte du bureau de Rotiart était entrouverte... Et Clara semblait avoir été conduite de force de cette pièce jusqu'à un endroit que Jonas ne connaissait pas. Car il avait croisé Clara, tirée par la main par une scientifique passablement en colère. Le jeune homme s'était caché là où il le pouvait, et s'était demandé s'il fallait les suivre ou au contraire tenter de trouver d'où ils venaient. Par prudence et par curiosité, il décida de choisir la deuxième option. Après tout, il savait que Clara enquêtait... Donc, elle avait sûrement été surprise lors de cette enquête. S'il pouvait tenter, d'une façon ou d'une autre, de la compléter, il le ferait.

Il était donc désormais sur l'ordinateur du scientifique, dans son bureau, et regardait tous les dossiers ouverts par Clara... Des mathématiques, des plantes... Difficile à interpréter. Mais avec le long "parchemin" raturé de Rotiart, il comprit qu'il avait travaillé sur l'algorithme, seul. Pour le modifier.

Mais en continuant son voyage dans les dossiers que la jeune fille avait ouverts, il découvrit un dossier qu'elle n'avait vraisemblablement pas explorée... Il s'agissait de celui qui était ouvert sur l'écran lorsqu'il était arrivé. Le dernier consulté, en déduisait logiquement le jeune homme. Composé de nombreux autres dossiers, qu'il pouvait ouvrir sans problème. Et rapidement, il comprit ce que Clara cherchait dans ce répertoire. La preuve ultime, celle que personne ne pouvait nier.

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

Clara se trouvait dans une position vraiment, mais alors vraiment, inconfortable. Elle avait piraté des ordinateurs, elle avait consulté les fichiers personnels d'un scientifique et avait pénétré sans autorisation dans le bureau de celui-ci. Un scientifique extrêmement important, qui plus est.

Face à elle, ni Witnink, ni Rotiart, ni même le Docteur, ne semblaient croire à ses accusations. Elle maudissait intérieurement la femme qui l'avait coupée alors qu'elle était sur le point de découvrir LA preuve.

D'ailleurs, elle était surprise que le Docteur ne l'aide pas. Il était étonnamment du coté de Witnink, et son regard envers Clara était plein de reproches.

Rotiart venait de remonter sur le niveau surélevé, se plaçant derrière des ordinateurs et recommençant à travailler dessus. Clara, elle, était en dessous, et se trouvait séparée du Docteur et de Witnink par la rampe en métal. Et même si celle-ci était aisément contournable, elle lui semblait être une véritable barrière d'incompréhension qui la séparait de son Docteur... Son Docteur? Plus vraiment d'ailleurs. Elle avait beau le connaître mieux que lors de leur arrivé sur Qatros, il n'était plus vraiment "son" Docteur. Elle avait été auprès de lui pendant des centaines d'années, pour l'aider, pour le sauver, et il la voyait rarement... Mais elle avait été là. Sauf que les évènements que le Docteur vivait en ce moment précis étaient imprévus. Ils ne se trouvaient pas dans la ligne temporelle du Docteur sur Trenzalore. Elle n'avait jamais protégé ce Docteur là dans sa vie. Même sur Qatros, elle ne l'avait pas sauvé. Elle commençait à se sentir presque inutile en pensant comme ça. Il fallait qu'elle revienne vers le présent.

« Mais vous êtes forcément le coupable! cria-t-elle à Rotiart, qui se trouvait au-dessus d'elle.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous dîtes, bon sang? s'exclama-t-il en relevant la tête de son ordinateur pour fixer Clara. Vous m'accusez sans preuve, et de quoi? D'avoir commandité un transport illégal et clandestin de "particules temporelles"? Premièrement, il aurait été bien plus facile d'organiser un transport légal, et deuxièmement, même si j'étais coupable de ça, je ne vois pas où est le problème. Après tout...

- Moi, je le vois! coupa une voix à coté de lui.

La porte au centre du mur venait de s'ouvrir, et Jonas venait d'entrer sur la partie surélevée. Son visage était impassible, et on voyait qu'il se forçait un peu pour ne pas changer d'expression.

- Je vais vous raconter une histoire, messieurs les scientifiques.

Il prit sa respiration, et commença alors à parler, avec un air à peu près détaché.

- Ma planète a été dirigée par un dictateur, pendant quarante-sept ans. Ce dictateur a massacré certaines populations. Il a réduit en esclavage des centaines de prisonniers pour les faire travailler dans des mines, sur des planètes et des lunes un peu partout dans le système solaire de ma planète. Il avait même changé le nom de mon monde. Qatros était devenu "Progus", du nom du Dictateur Prog. Il a unifié la planète et les colonies du système par la force, le feu, et les bains de sang.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta dans ses explications. Il devait aménager des pauses pour que les gens suivent, même si tout le monde ne comprendrait pas la fin.

- Mais il n'a pas fait ça tout seul. Une dictature planétaire, interplanétaire même... Pendant quarante-sept ans... Il a eu de l'aide. L'aide d'un scientifique, qui devait avoir des moyens incroyables. Un scientifique qui avait besoin d'une ressource du système stellaire. Une étoile massive, qui permettait la récolte de particules temporelles. Il a pu faire construire une base sur Onos, la première planète du système, avec l'accord du Dictateur. Celui-ci s'engageait à la défendre, et en échange, le scientifique lui offrait des technologies, et des armes, pour s'assurer que la Dictature continuerait.

- Mais c'est horrible... murmura Witnink.

- Un jour, le Docteur est arrivé sur ma planète. Ce jour là, tout a changé. En moins d'une journée, la Dictature était tombée. Cet homme, professeur, que vous voyez ici, a sauvé ma planète, lui a apporté la liberté. Et le Dictateur le savait. Il savait à quel point cet homme était dangereux pour lui. Parce que le scientifique savait qui était cet homme.

Rotiart, Clara et quelques autres scientifiques tournèrent immédiatement les yeux sur Witnink, qui était l'homme qui en savait le plus sur le Seigneur du Temps.

- Et comme il contrôlait la planète, il remarqua rapidement la présence du Docteur, continua Jonas. Le Dictateur avait peur, il se sentait menacé. Pour la première fois. Et alors, qu'a-t-il fait, d'après vous? Il devait protéger les intérêts de son associé et ceux de son régime. Il devait avertir le scientifique. Et pour ça, il lui a envoyé un message.

Un sourire commença à apparaître sur le visage du Docteur, et sur celui de Clara, qui voyait que Jonas avait compris ce qu'elle recherchait. Mais celui qui se trouvait sur le visage de Rotiart disparaissait peu à peu.

- La personne qui possède ce message est le coupable. Le scientifique qui a aidé une dictature, celui qui a trahi tous les autres en faisant cela tout seul. Parce qu'il a tout fait tout seul. Le message est la preuve irréfutable. Il a été reçu et réceptionné, mais jamais renvoyé à quiconque. Aucun autre message du même genre n'a été envoyé ensuite. Le coupable n'a averti personne de ce qui se passait sur ma planète.

Rotiart commençait à se mordre la lèvre, alors que les trois voyageurs temporels souriaient comme jamais. Clara n'avait pas travaillé pour rien, les impressions du Docteur s'avéraient vraies, et Jonas jouait au détective qui révèle ses indices.

- Ce message est unique. Il ne peut pas avoir été envoyé par quelqu'un d'autre, dans un autre contexte. Il n'a qu'une seule signification. Et cette signification, c'est: "Le Docteur est sur Progus". Et devinez où j'ai trouvé ce message?

- Très... Très fort, le gamin... coupa Rotiart.

Wintink avait les yeux écarquillés de stupeur en entendant son assistant prononcer ces mots. Le visage de Rotiart était sans équivoque.

- Kulvin... Non, Kulvin... Vous n'avez pas... Vous n'avez tout de même pas fait ça?

- GARDES! s'écria Rotiart.

Et alors, les quatre gardes armés présents dans la pièce se mirent à menacer les scientifiques de leurs armes. Les deux gardes présents derrière chaque porte ouvrirent celles-ci et se précipitèrent à l'intérieur pour immobiliser Jonas (sur le niveau surélevé), Clara, ainsi que le Docteur, qui n'eurent pas le temps de se débattre tant les hommes étaient entraînés. Witnink, quant à lui, n'essaya pas de se débattre. Il était tétanisé par la révélation à laquelle il venait d'assister.

Pendant ce temps, plusieurs scientifiques étaient sortis des tas blancs que formaient les "otages". Des alliés de Rotiart, qui connaissaient ses plans et qui y participaient.

Celui-ci s'était d'ailleurs remis du léger choc qu'il avait reçu. Cela faisait une cinquantaine d'années qu'il avait réussi à cacher ses véritables plans, et en quelques heures, ils avaient été découverts. Plus ou moins. Mais désormais, il fallait jouer le tout pour le tout. Il décida donc d'expliquer la situation, tout en pianotant sur les ordinateurs de la plateforme surélevée.

- Et oui, professeur. J'ai fait "ça". Parce que contrairement à vous, je suis un génie! Vous n'êtes pas un génie, vous! Vous avez beau être intelligent, vous êtes un idiot pur et sans aucune ambition. La régénération pour la Justice... cracha-t-il avec un air de dégout. Quel comportement naïf et candide...

- Mais vous... Vous partagiez ces convictions... Kulvin, vous...

- JE JOUAIS LE JEU! Croyez-vous réellement que les chefs de la Fédération, corrompus et intéressés seulement par leur petite personne, allaient accepter de financer vos recherches?

- Mais... Ils l'on fait, Kulvin! répondit Witnink. Et ils ne furent pas les seuls. De nombreux donateurs ont...

- POUR LA JUSTICE? s'écria Rotriart en pouffant de rire. Vous êtes pitoyable... Si le gouvernement vous a financé, si les riches donateurs ont été nombreux, ce n'est pas grâce à votre argumentation enfantine et innocente.

- C'est grâce à quoi alors? demanda Jonas.

- C'EST GRÂCE À MOI! hurla le scientifique. Si le gouvernement a donné les fonds, c'est parce que JE les avais convaincus. Si les riches de cette galaxie nous ont aidés, c'est parce que JE leur avait demandé!

- Mais pourquoi? murmurait Witnink. Pourquoi leur avoir demandé? Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez faire avec l'expérience? Qu'est-ce que vous leur avez dit?

- Vous n'avez aucune ambition, Witnink... Tout ce que vous voulez, c'est une régénération aléatoire pour les criminels de cet univers. Mais pourquoi chercher l'aléatoire quand l'algorithme peut permettre au Régénérateur de modifier de façon ordonnée l'ADN et la biologie d'une personne?

- Une régénération non-aléatoire... comprit le Docteur.

- Exactement. On est mourant? Le régénérateur nous retransforme en nous-même, mais en plus jeune. On a besoin de main d'œuvre. On prend des gens et on en fait des esclaves. Besoin d'une armée? Régénérons des gens en soldats qui ne posent pas de questions, qui sont musclés, endurants, résistants aux maladies et maîtres dans le maniement des armes.

- Mais c'est impossible d'être aussi précis, répliqua, tétanisé, Witnink. Et puis, où prendriez vous les gens?

- Tout est possible, quand on a le génie nécessaire. J'ai déjà réussi à transformer votre algorithme! J'avais l'ADN du Seigneur du Temps! Des alliés sur Progus avaient réussi à m'en fournir. Il avait laissé des traces sur une place publique, à ce que j'ai compris. J'avais même des restes d'énergie régénératrice! Il m'a fallu plusieurs années pour mettre au point des profils physiques et psychologiques précis, et plusieurs mois pour les adapter à l'algorithme, mais maintenant, je peux créer une armée d'esclaves ou de soldats!

- Mais à partir de quoi? lança Clara. Vous ne pouvez pas créer à partir de rien. Il vous faut des gens! Qui ce sera, ces gens, hein?

- Oh, des criminels, des scientifiques comme ceux qui sont ici et qui ne m'ont pas aidé... Puis des citoyens, des prisonniers de guerre spécialement capturés pour cela.

- La Fédération ne construira jamais d'armée de cette manière! cria un scientifique.

- Qui a dit que c'était la Fédération qui allait en profiter? Je leur ait fait croire que grâce à moi, ils pourraient vivre éternellement. Mais je créerai ma propre armée. La Fédération tombera!

- Vous êtes complètement taré, soupira le Docteur.

- Taisez-vous! Vous ne saviez même pas que c'était moi le "coupable", comme vous dîtes! Vous êtes bien plus idiot qu'on ne le dit, Docteur.

- Je suis bien plus intelligent que vous... La preuve, je vais vous dire que...

- TAISEZ-VOUS! Je ne veux PAS vous entendre. Vous êtes un imbécile, comparé à moi!Le coup d'état sur Progus était un coup de chance, même s'il m'a forcé à accélérer mes plans. D'ailleurs, mes études sur les particules portaient leur fruit: celles que je faisais ramener de la base étaient 100 fois plus exploitables que celles ramenées "légalement", puisque je suis sûr que quelqu'un allait poser la question du "Pourquoi Progus?". Mais comme je le disais, vous m'avez forcé à accélérer mes plans en déclenchant cette révolution, et encore plus en découvrant qui je suis réellement.

Il termina de pianoter sur le clavier, et se dirigea vers une console occupée, au centre, par un grand levier, entouré de nombreux boutons et interrupteurs.

- J'ai modifié l'algorithme présent dans le Régénérateur... J'ai mis "celui qui transforme en esclave"... Très peu de libre arbitre, un corps taillé pour les travaux manuels, une réflexion grandement diminuée... Je pense que c'est le meilleur choix pour tenter la première régénération complète en laboratoire.

- QUOI? s'écrièrent ensemble le Docteur, Witnink, Clara et Jonas.

- Et bien entendu, il nous faut un cobaye. Un "volontaire"... Vous deux, dit-il en s'adressant à deux scientifiques qui l'aidaient. Vous allez m'attacher le pseudo-détective dans le Régénérateur.

- NON! s'écria Jonas. NOOON!

Il tentait de rester sur place, en poussant avec ses pieds, mais la force combinée du garde et des deux scientifiques était bien supérieure. La vitre qui permettait d'entrer dans la cavité du régénérateur était ouverte, et il fut plaqué au fond du module, pour que l'on puisse attacher bras et jambes sans qu'il ne se débatte trop. Il fallait que les boucles métalliques touchent la peau, pour permettre le transfert de l'énergie dans le corps... Ainsi, on lui avait retroussé les manches et les revers de son pantalon. Les boucles étaient faîtes pour serrer le plus possible, et s'adaptaient aux poignets, au bras et aux jambes du jeune homme. Devant lui, alors qu'il criait et qu'il suppliait les scientifiques, la vitre de protection se fermait. Mais il continuait de crier, et dans sa tête, il priait les vivantes étoiles...

- C'est le plus grand jour de la science, messieurs! s'exclamait Rotiart. En ce jour, en ce lieu, nous expérimentons la PREMIÈRE régénération d'un être humain. Retenez votre souffle, et admirez le spectacle. »

Et alors, sous les regards horrifiés et impuissants de Witnink, de Clara, du Docteur et d'une dizaine de scientifiques otages, le traître abaissa la manette située au centre de la console, et la régénération commença.


	4. Partie 4

L'énergie entrait dans le corps de Jonas par les boucles métalliques. Le Docteur et Clara se débattaient, mais les gardes les tenaient fermement. Les bras de Jonas commençaient à s'illuminer, et le Régénérateur lançait des grognements et des sifflements en entamant le processus. Le jeune homme emprisonné criait sa douleur et sa haine, il se débattait, mais ses bras étaient bien immobilisés. Sa tête, par contre, se secouait dans tout les sens et frappait le "mur" derrière elle. Il s'en saignait presque les tempes, et ne se fatiguait pas, l'énergie nourrissant ses muscles. Et devant lui, dans la pièce, les scientifiques admiraient le spectacle. Rotiart souriait, plein de fierté et de joie.

Et au milieu de cet enfer de cris, de regards, de débattements et de sourires, la porte métallique située sur le niveau surélevé, qui faisait face au Régénérateur et à Jonas, s'ouvrit.

Lorsque Peter Lird pénétra dans le laboratoire, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir ce spectacle. Il venait pour faire état des dommages causés dans certains laboratoires au Professeur Witnink, qui dirigeait l'institut. Et que vit-il à la place? Le jeune étudiant qu'il avait dragué au "Joker" prêt à se faire régénérer, la dragueuse lourde et superficielle immobilisée par un garde, ainsi que Witnink et un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Des scientifiques étaient menacés par des hommes en arme. Et juste à la droite du jeune scientifique, il y avait Rotiart, qui souriait en voyant ce qui se passait devant lui. Tout cela n'était pas possible. Tout cela n'était pas légal. Et le sourire presque sadique de Rotiart n'arrangeait rien.

Il fallut moins de trois secondes à Peter pour faire ces observations et les déductions logiques qui en découlaient. Et en un instant, il décida d'intervenir.

Rotiart avait entendu le bruit de la porte, et celui-ci le surprit un peu. Assez pour qu'il n'ait pas le temps de tourner totalement sa tête avant de se prendre le poing de Lird dans le visage. Il fut projeté à terre, et le jeune scientifique releva le levier de la console.

Le Régénérateur lança alors ce bruit si caractéristique des grosses machines qui sont stoppées durant leur course, cette plainte qui allait en decrescendo. La machine commença automatiquement l'évacuation de l'énergie par les boucles, ce qui allait prendre plusieurs dizaines de secondes...

Et alors que Jonas se rassurait d'un coup et remerciait les vivantes étoiles de lui avoir sauvé la vie, il poussa un cri de terreur en voyant ce qui se passait devant lui.

Rotiart prit plusieurs secondes pour reprendre ses esprits, mais lorsqu'il les eut repris, sa première réaction fut de frapper violemment les jambes de son agresseur avec ses pieds. Peter s'écrasa par terre en lâchant un cri, tandis que, avec colère et rage, le scientifique traitre se relevait. Celui-ci attrapa un pistolet attaché à la ceinture d'un garde présent derrière lui, qui tenait en joue cinq scientifiques avec son fusil (et avec un autre garde). Et alors que Peter était à terre, Rotiart désactiva la sécurité de son arme et abattit le jeune homme sans aucune hésitation.

**.**

**Le Bâtard du Temps  
><strong>

**Partie 4  
><strong>

**.**

Tout le monde était stupéfié par le geste. Même le Docteur. Mais celui-ci ne le fut pas très longtemps. Il reprit ses esprits assez rapidement et saisit l'opportunité qui s'offrait à lui. Il réussit à envoyer à dégager son bras pour envoyer un coup de coude dans le ventre du garde qui l'immobilisait, puis il lui attrapa son pistolet et frappa la tête de l'homme avec la crosse, pour l'assommer. Et il fit tout cela très rapidement.

Tout aussi rapidement, il tira sur le garde qui immobilisait Witnink. Un rayon rouge s'échappa du canon et frappa l'homme à l'épaule, sans faire de dégâts apparent sur son corps. Mais le gémissement de douleur et sa chute au sol montrait que l'arme avait fonctionné. Il se retourna alors pour tirer sur le garde qui immobilisait Clara. Celle-ci, dès qu'elle fut libre, se précipita sur celui qui s'était occupé de Jonas, et qui se trouvait juste à coté du Régénérateur. L'homme allait abattre le Docteur, à moins que le contraire ne se produise. Et elle ne voulait pas se retrouver au milieu d'un bain de sang. Elle frappa le garde au visage, et sa tête heurta le mur de la machine, sans l'endommager. Plus que six gardes.

Deux d'entre eux tenaient en joue un groupe de scientifiques contre un mur, à coté de Rotiart, deux autres faisaient la même chose mais sur le mur opposé, et les deux derniers étaient au niveau de la rampe métallique. Tous se trouvaient sur le niveau surélevé.

Et ils étaient tous surpris par les évènements qui venaient de se dérouler, et par leur rapidité, si bien que les scientifiques se jetèrent sur ceux qui les menaçaient. Des bruits de tirs et de cris s'ensuivirent. Il restait encore deux gardes au milieu, qui ne savaient pas trop où se tourner. Quand le Docteur attrapa le pied de l'un d'entre eux depuis le sous-niveau pour le tirer vers le bas, en l'assommant par la même occasion, le dernier tenta d'atteindre le Seigneur du Temps avec son arme, mais celui-ci s'était déjà déplacé. Il avait sorti son tournevis sonique de sa veste, et alors que le garde tentait un deuxième tir, le tournevis endommagea son fusil à distance. Moins d'une seconde après, il fit de même avec le pistolet que son attaquant portait à la ceinture, et le menaçait avec sa propre arme.

Un rayon frôla le garde et frappa le pistolet du Docteur, le projetant ainsi en l'air. Rotiart sauta la rampe pour foncer en direction du Seigneur du Temps, le pistolet à la main, mais quelqu'un lui sauta dessus par derrière.

Witnink s'était caché derrière la rampe lorsque les premiers tirs s'étaient déclaré. Sa peur était trop grande, il n'était pas un homme d'action. Mais sa rage venait de prendre le dessus. Et alors qu'il était étendu sur son ancien assistant et ami, qui avait eut le temps de se retourner pour lui faire face, il se déchaîna avec le peu de force qu'il possédait encore, et lui cria des insultes entrecoupées de coup de poings:

« Traître! Parjure! Félon! Déloyal serviteur... de la science! J'avais confiance... en vous! Comment avez-vous pu... oser!? »

Mais même s'il recevait des coups, Rotiart tenait bon. Witnink n'était pas très musclé, et sa rage n'empêchait pas le traître de tendre sa main vers l'extérieur pour rattraper son arme, qui avait glissé lors de sa chute. Le Docteur s'en aperçut trop tard, et alors qu'il allait frapper dans le pistolet avec son pied, pour l'éloigner de Rotiart, celui-ci avait eu le temps de l'attraper. Witnink fut coupé au milieu de son agression par un tir à bout portant dans l'abdomen. Il tomba sur le dos, à coté de Rotiart, tandis que celui-ci se releva et couru à toute vitesse en direction de la sortie.

Dans la pièce, tout était devenu calme. Les gardes étaient soit morts, soit hors d'état de nuire. Plusieurs scientifiques avaient été blessés, ou même tués, dans la bataille.

Le Docteur se précipita sur la console pour ouvrir la vitre du Régénérateur, et Clara ouvrit les boucles à la main, pour permettre à Jonas de sortir. Dès qu'il fut libre, celui-ci se précipita vers le corps de Peter, qui était encore vivant. Mais plus pour longtemps.

« Eh! Peter! Allez, ouvre les yeux! Purée, réponds!

Il secouait le corps du jeune scientifique, qui ouvrit lentement ses paupières. Il regarda Jonas et Clara, qui étaient agenouillés auprès de lui, et le Docteur, debout, en train de pianoter sur un ordinateur.

- Tiens... Le Jonas... Et la... fille lourde et su... superficielle, murmurait-il. Salut!

En disant cela, il souriait. Et les jeunes qui se trouvaient auprès de lui ne purent s'empêcher de sourire eux aussi. Plaisantin dans les pires moments, tel était Peter Lird.

- Alors comme ça... Rotiart a fait... une connerie?

- C'était un traître, mais on s'en fiche là! répondit Jonas. Faut que tu tienne, on vas t'aider.

- Non... Vous pouvez pas... Tu... T'as rien d'un étudiant... hein? Ni toi... ni ta copine...

- Non, on vient pas d'ici. Et on... on t'a menti, dans le bar. On avait juste besoin d'informations.

- Un espion? J'ai... dragué... un espion? Tiens je... voilà un truc... que j'aurais pu raconter... à mes... gosses. L'espion qui m'aimait...

- Non, on est pas des espions, tenta d'expliquer Clara. On voulait savoir... Rah, je suis obligé d'expliquer ça ici et maintenant?

- Non, la rassura Peter.

Le Docteur venait de finir son travail sur l'ordinateur, et s'adressa alors à ses compagnons, qui étaient au bord des larmes.

- J'ai remis l'algorithme dans un mode "aléatoire"!

- Tiens, tu vois, on peut te sauver! s'exclama Jonas. T'entends Peter, on peut te sauver la vie!

- Non... Vous pouvez... pas. Mais merci de... t'inquiéter pour moi... T'es sûr que t'étais... vraiment pas... intéressé?

- Quoi? Mais non, non, je... Purée, je vais pas te laisser mourir alors qu'on peut te sauver!

- Me sauver? En me... transformant? En... changeant? Non... Surtout pas... Et puis...

- Bon sang, tu vas pas discuter! cria Clara.

- Si... Je... j'ai sauvé... la situation hein? En arrivant...

- Oui, oui tu nous as tous sauvés, répondit Jonas.

- Et... J'ai changé... l'histoire? Elle aurait... aurait été dif... différente si...

- Oui, les choses auraient été différentes.

- Alors je... je suis un... un héros?

- Oui, avoua Clara en souriant, et en commençant à pleurer. T'es un héros. Alors ne meurs pas.

- Au contraire... Les héros... c'est éphémère. Un héros, ça... ça dure pas longtemps. Laissez-moi mourir...

- Non, tu vas pas mourir! T'es jeune bon sang! T'as la vie devant toi! hurlait Jonas.

- Ouais... Je.. J'suis un scientifique... Quelques responsa... responsabilités... Mais rien d'autre. Même pas... chef de laboratoire...

- Ben tu vois! Faut que tu tiennes, que tu acceptes la régénération. Ou alors, on appelle des secours! Doit bien y avoir une infirmerie.

- Trop tard... pour ça...

- Mais tu vas pas abandonner ta vie comme ça! Tu l'as toi-même dit! sanglotait Clara. T'as encore pleins de choses à faire! T'es presque rien ici, non?

- Je suis... un héros? Non?

Cela laissait sans voix autant le Docteur que ses compagnons. Un héros. C'est ce qu'il était, c'est vrai. Sans son action, qui sait ce qui serait advenu des gens présents dans cette pièce?

- Je pourrais... jamais... faire mieux. Je suis un héros... Alors...

- S'il te plait... pleurait Clara, en sentant que la respiration du jeune homme venait à manquer.

- Laissez-moi... mourir... en héros.

Il lâcha un sourire. Ses yeux noisettes lancèrent leur petite étincelle de vie dans son ultime souffle. Puis cette étincelle disparut. Son regard tomba vers la terre, mais son sourire restait. Clara pleurait et sanglotait, et Jonas laissait couler quelques larmes sur son visage, en silence. Il n'était pas amoureux de Peter, non... Mais il avait vu mourir un héros, un héros qu'il connaissait. Qui était mort en lui sauvant la vie. Et il eut à peine la force de fermer les paupières du jeune scientifique.

- Docteur... murmurait quelqu'un d'autre. Docteur...

Le Seigneur du Temps se précipita vers Witnink, qui n'était pas encore mort, malgré la gravité de ses blessures.

- Thangan! Thangan Witnink! On va vous sauver, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Non... Le jeune garçon... Lird... Il a... raison.

- Quoi?

- Pas... régénérer.

- Ne dîtes pas de bêtises! J'ai remis l'algorithme aléatoire! Je vous mets là-dedans et...

- Docteur... Je n'ai... jamais... voulu... ça.

- Je le sais très bien, c'est Rotiart le seul responsable. C'est lui qui a utilisé et détourné votre expérience.

- Non... Vous... ne comprenez... pas. Je n'ai... jamais voulu... la régénération. Pas... la mienne.

- Quoi?

- Je n'ai jamais... pensé... une seule fois... à l'utiliser... pour me sauver la vie.

- Je vous crois, mais là, c'est différent!

- Non... C'est toujours... pareil...

- On ne vous sauve qu'une fois! On détruira tout ce qui touche à votre expérience et...

- Justement! Ces recherches... c'était ma vie. Je ne peux plus... maintenant qu'il a... corrompu mon travail... Avec des... objectifs...

- Vous trouverez autre chose à faire. Vous êtes un génie, professeur! Je ne laisse pas un génie mourir.

- Docteur... Je sais le sacrifice que c'est... Je refuse. Et ce serait... tricher... d'en profiter.

- Non, ce serait légitime!

- Vous... êtes un... Seigneur du Temps... C'est votre... fardeau... Celui qui en... profite... une seule fois... sans le poids... que vous portez... N'en est pas un. C'est un... un bâtard du temps...

- Professeur, abandonnez vos considérations philosophiques bons sang! Vous méritez de vivre!

- Pourquoi... moi? Le jeune homme... Entre lui et... moi... Qui? Qui auriez-vous choisi?

Il montrait de sa tête le corps de Peter. Le visage du Docteur, qui était agenouillé auprès de Witnink, s'était assombri. La question le gênait beaucoup... Posée par un mourant qui plus est. Il savait qui il aurait choisi, mais pourtant, il se sentait mal en ayant cette considération dans son esprit.

- Il était un... un héros. Il avait raison. Il est... mort... en héros. Il a... choisi la... la mort définitive... à la mort... à... vos morts. Mais moi... J'ai fait ce choix il y a... longtemps.

- Professeur...

- Vous allez... faire exploser... ce laboratoire... et le... régénérateur, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, admit le Docteur.

- Alors laissez-moi... brûler avec mon... œuvre. Celle... de ma vie. Je serais... déjà mort... à ce moment... Laissez mon corps... se mêler à ce pour quoi j'ai... j'ai tenu jusque là...

- Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas vous abandonner ici.

- Si, vous... vous le pouvez. Et j'ai encore... une dernière... chose...

- Quoi? Quoi donc? Je... Je ferais ce qu'il faut faire, si ce sont vos dernières volontés.

- Qu'on ne m'oublie pas.

- Pardon?

- C'est un ordre, Docteur. J'ai... j'ai des idéaux... depuis toujours. Rotiart les... trouvait... stupides. Mais j'y crois, encore... Que l'homme... Docteur... Que l'homme dont... le dernier acte... a été de suivre les... idéaux... qu'il s'était toujours imposé... Que cet homme là... On ne l'oublie pas.

- Votre dernier acte est de refuser de survivre. C'est ça, votre idéal? La mort?

- Non... Refuser de tricher avec la vie... dans un but... dans un but personnel. Lird est... mort en héros... Laissez-moi mourir... en homme fidèle à ses convictions... Laissez-moi... mourir... en... en honnête homme. »

Tels furent les derniers mots de Thangan Witnink. Le héros et l'honnête homme s'étaient éteints.

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

Le Docteur se releva. Il fallait agir, maintenant. Les pleurs seraient pour plus tard. Rotiart était en train de fuir, et il n'avait pas tout révélé. Le Seigneur du Temps savait qu'il avait menti, et omis certain détails... Grave erreur de sa part.

« Clara, relevez-vous et effacez ces larmes. J'ai besoin de vous. Vous allez prendre l'ordinateur, je vais vous déverrouiller touts les verrous avec le tournevis, et vous allez supprimer TOUT ce qui concerne les expériences sur la Régénération. Vous, les scientifiques, essayez de vous faire à l'idée que votre dieu vivant est mort, et que certains de vos estimés collègues n'était que des traîtres, qui ont fuit avec leur "chef", Rotiart. Et surtout, allait détruire touts les documents papiers que vous avez sur ces expériences. Si l'un d'entre eux subsiste, vous connaissez les réactions que cela pourrait provoquer! Et vous Jonas, vous allez venir avec moi.

Le Docteur trottina jusqu'à un ordinateur, et passa son tournevis sur l'écran. Quelques secondes plus tard, le bourdonnement s'arrêta, et il se tourna vers Clara, qui avait essuyé quelques larmes et qui s'était déjà relevée.

- Plus aucun code ne vous ralentira dans votre exploration. Surtout, n'ayez aucune pitié dans vos suppressions. Tout doit disparaître, et pas d'envoi à la corbeille. Suppression pure et simple. Et vous, Jonas, relevez-vous. J'ai besoin de vous.

- Pour... pour quoi faire?

- Rattraper les traîtres. »

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

Le vaisseau de moyen-tonnage qu'utilisait Rotiart pour rapporter les particules avait déjà décollé, avec à son bord le traître et ses alliés scientifiques, ainsi que les quelques membres d'équipage.

Le vaisseau avait beau avoir une forme de baleine de quatre-vingt mètres de longs, en réalité, seuls cinquante mètres étaient habitables et explorables en temps normal. Le reste était occupé par les senseurs et radars à l'avant, et par les réacteurs à l'arrière. De plus, la coque cachait plusieurs armes qui n'était pas sur la faible liste des défenses que possédait le vaisseau lorsqu'on l'avait vendu.

L'énorme soute du vaisseau constituait plus de la moitié de la partie explorable: elle se situait au-dessus des couloirs, cuisines et autres quartiers d'équipage. Mais étrangement, elle n'était pas aussi grande et volumineuse que dans le modèle d'origine. En effet, une pièce supplémentaire avait été construire à l'intérieur, extrêmement longue. Une pièce qui abritait un second régénérateur.

La vitre venait de s'ouvrir. Un homme était accroché dans le module. Il était habillé en blanc, comme les scientifiques. Mais il n'avait plus rien d'un scientifique. Son visage était désormais fatigué, ses yeux pâles et sans vie semblaient supplier on-ne-sait-qui de faire on-ne-sait quoi... Un nouvel esclave pour Rotiart. Mais alors que deux autres de ces esclaves, parfaitement identiques, commençaient à déboucler leur nouveau semblable, une petite brise souffla dans la pièce. Un souffle presque chaud. Le souffle de quelqu'un. De quelque chose. Rotiart pensait que c'était son imagination, mais l'énorme respiration qu'il entendit alors le conforta dans cette idée. Et l'inquiéta. Une respiration forte, métallique, presque artificielle... Et derrière, lui vers le fond de la pièce, une forte lumière apparut et clignota. Une boîte bleue apparaissait et disparaissait, éblouissant les esclaves et le scientifique. Puis, la lumière disparut, et l'image de la cabine se fixa dans l'espace. Elle était bel est bien là. IL était bel et bien là.

Et il ouvrit la porte. Le Docteur sortit de son TARDIS, suivi du jeune Jonas, l'un avec sa chemise blanche et sa veste noire, l'autre avec son veston en cuir brun. Les deux avec une colère particulièrement visible sur leur visage.

En voyant le Docteur balancer son regard du scientifique à la machine, Rotiart décida de faire son fier.

« Je l'ai fait construire durant ces dernières années. J'avais de généreux donateurs pour me permettre ceci. Ce Régénérateur là évacue l'énergie et se refroidit bien plus rapidement que l'original, en plus.

- Des régénérations à la chaîne... devina le Docteur.

- Exactement. Tout mes chers "amis" scientifiques ont été transformés en esclave, voyez-vous. Vous arrivez trop tard pour m'arrêter. Ce vaisseau file à toute vitesse à travers l'espace, et mes plans sont parfaits. Vous ne pouvez plus rien faire. Et je connais votre réputation, Docteur. Vous ne me tueriez pas. Pas de sang froid.

- Mais moi si! s'exclama Jonas en sortant une arme de son gilet.

Il s'agissait d'un pistolet qui venait de sa planète. Un pistolet qu'il avait pris avec lui en acceptant de voyager avec le Docteur. Et il le pointait en direction de Rotiart.

- Jonas, ne faîtes pas ça, murmura le Docteur sans quitter le scientifique des yeux.

- Docteur... Il a tenté de me transformer en esclave, et il a tué un homme de sang-froid, un homme qui m'a sauvé la vie.

- De sang-froid? s'esclaffa Rotiart. J'étais dans le feu de l'action, mon pauvre enfant. En colère.

- Mais vous regrettez de l'avoir tué? demanda Jonas.

- Non. Il avait beau être un chercheur prometteur, il était de la même trempe que Witnink. De ceux qui ont de beaux idéaux et qui gâchent ainsi des projets fabuleux.

Le jeune homme serrait de plus en plus son arme entre ses deux mains. Son doigt était prêt à appuyer sur la détente. Mais Rotiart avait confiance en lui.

- Vous êtes jeune, mon garçon. Intelligent, comme vous nous l'avez montré, quoique moins intelligent que moi, mais jeune. Et lâche. Jamais vous n'oseriez...

- Je l'ai déjà fait! cria Jonas.

- Sur Progus? Pff... Rien de bien étonnant. Dans vos batailles pleines de barbaries et de...

- DE SANG-FROID! J'ai tué de sang-froid!

- Je confirme, remarqua tranquillement le Docteur.

- Vous semblez affolé rien qu'à l'idée de vous souvenir de ça... Je vois bien que vous n'oseriez jamais me tuer. M'abattre. Ce serait gâcher votre innocence.

- Je crois que je n'en ai plus, d'innocence.

- Si c'est ça votre problème, visez plutôt le Docteur. C'est lui qui détruit le responsable.

- Taisez-vous! criait Jonas. Taisez-vous!

- Mais allez-y, jeune homme. Tirez! Tirez! Vous n'en avez pas le courage, alors fuyez! Courez dans votre machine bleue et laissez-moi conquérir ma gala...AHH!

Jonas avait tiré. Une décharge électrique venait de frapper le scientifique traître au ventre, et celui-ci s'effondra. Jonas écarquilla les yeux en découvrant qu'il n'avait pas tué Rotiart, mais qu'il l'avait juste paralysé. Et le sourire du Docteur lui fit lâcher le pistolet tant il était stupéfait.

- Vous... Vous...

- Oui, Jonas. Je savais que vous aviez apporté une arme dans mon TARDIS. Et je n'aime pas les armes. Alors j'ai discrètement passé votre pistolet en mode "décharge paralysante". C'est plus propre en plus, ça ne troue pas les vêtements des gens. »

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, Rotiart se sentait oppressé... Comme si quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, l'écrasait. Sur certaine partie du corps seulement... Il ouvrit les yeux, et la vision floue qu'il avait ne l'informait pas trop sur l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il voyait le TARDIS à une quinzaine de mètres devant lui, donc il n'était pas à l'intérieur. Bonne nouvelle. Sauf qu'il ne voyait pas le Régénérateur... Et il était debout. Accroché au mur. Et une vitre lui rendait une image légèrement ternie de la pièce. Il était dans son vaisseau, dans la même pièce... Mais à une autre place.

« DOCTEUR! NON! NOOON! VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS...

- Taisez-vous! l'interrompit le Seigneur du Temps.

Rotiart l'aperçut. Il était derrière la console qui commandait la machine, à sa gauche. Et il avait la main posée sur le levier. Et les esclaves qu'il avait crée étaient de l'autre coté de la pièce, totalement passif.

- Esclaves! Aidez-moi! Attaquez le Docteur!

- Ils ne vous obéiront pas. Ils n'obéissent qu'à moi.

- Comment?

- Je les ai hypnotisés. Mais revenons à nos moutons. Je suppose que vous avez remarqué dans quelle situation vous vous trouvez.

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça Docteur! Vous avez déjà vécu ça. Vous savez ce que ça fait.

- Étranges arguments dans la bouche d'un homme qui n'a pas hésité à trahir ceux qui avaient eut le courage de le suivre dans sa stupide entreprise, en les forçant à se régénérer en esclave. Maintenant vous allez m'écouter. Pour qui travaillez-vous?

- Pardon? Vous avez des problèmes de mémoires? C'est mon travail! Je ne fais cela que pour MOI!

- Non. Vous avez été aidé par bien plus puissant que vous. Des gens autres que la Fédération ou que les riches de la galaxie. Une entité bien plus évoluée et qui possède de nombreux moyens financiers.

- Qu'est-ce que vous dîtes là? Avez-vous au moins une preuve de ce que vous avancez?

- Oui. Ceci! lança le Docteur en brandissant fièrement son tournevis. L'institut le plus avancé de toute la galaxie se doit d'être protégé par les technologies les plus avancées, n'est-ce pas? Mais un coup de tournevis sonique et les portes s'ouvrent à moi, les ordinateurs désactivent leur protections ou encore les armes s'enrayent. Pourtant, la base que vous avez soi-disant faîtes construire sur Onos avec les moyens que vous avez obtenu grâce à vos "arguments" auprès des grands de cette galaxie était remplie de matériel protégés contre le sonique.

Rotiart était stupéfait. Le Docteur avait découvert le mensonge qu'il avait fait durant ses révélations...

- Vous ne travaillez pas seuls. Des gens vous aident, des gens qui ont fait construire une base sur Onos. Qui ont aidé la Dictature. Vous faîtes partie de ces gens, mais vous n'êtes pas le plus puissant. C'est vous qui faisiez l'intermédiaire entre Prog et cette organisme dont lui-même il n'avait pas conscience de l'existence, n'est-ce pas?

- Il nous connaissait. Il croyait qu'on allait l'aider. Avec la régénération, notamment... Mais il avait faux. Nous avions juste besoin de lui.

- Qui ça, "nous"?

- Ahah... Grande question, hein?

- Je suis prêt à déclencher cette régénération, alors répondez-moi! QUI?

- Des gens... Vous l'avez-vous même dit, ils sont plus puissant que moi. Je ne suis qu'un intermédiaire. Un puissant intermédiaire, qui les aidait beaucoup, mais un intermédiaire quand même.

- Ils voulaient la régénération, mais pourquoi? Juste pour l'immortalité qu'elle peut procurer?

- Non, pour les avantages que je vous ai bien longuement énumérés dans le complexe. Main d'œuvre, soldats, espions, clones...

- Et comment se font-ils appeler?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Cet organisme a bien un nom, bon sang! Quel est ce nom?

- JE NE SAIS PAS!

Le Docteur soupira, et se retourna vers Jonas, qui attendait dans le TARDIS, dont la porte était ouverte. Puis, il revint vers le traître, et serra le levier dans sa main.

- Docteur... Vous n'allez pas... Docteur! criait Rotiart.

- Merci pour vos... réponses.

- Docteur, vous ne pouvez pas faire cela! C'est du meurtre!

- Vous avez tué des gens! Un jeune homme et un génie de la science! Vous avez trahi tout le monde! Witnink, et même les hommes qui l'avait trahi pour vous suivre! Vous croyez mériter autre chose?

- Je mérite bien votre pitié! Tout le monde mérite votre pitié, Docteur!

- Vous n'en avez pas eu, vous. »

Et sur ces derniers mots, il abaissa violemment le levier métallique situé au centre de la console, sous les cris de terreurs du traître. L'énergie pénétrait dans son corps, qui s'illuminait de jaune. Quelque secondes plus tard, celle-ci s'échappa de sa peau par ses bras et par sa tête, secouée de tremblements. En quelques secondes, son corps étaient devenu indiscernable dans les flots d'énergie jaune et orange qui avait totalement rempli la cavité et qui éclairaient la pièce à travers la vitre. Il fallut quelques secondes avant que le processus se termine. L'énergie fut évacuée dans des tuyaux et dans les boucles métalliques, puis, le Docteur ouvrit la vitre. Un nouvel esclave avait pris la place de Rotiart. Le Docteur l'hypnotisa en quelques secondes, et lui murmura quelques chose à l'oreille. Puis, il pénétra dans le TARDIS, et celui-ci disparut accompagné de son bruit si caractéristique.

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit? demanda Jonas.

Le Docteur et son compagnon se trouvaient dans la Salle de Contrôle du TARDIS, et le jeune homme avait aperçu le Seigneur du Temps murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille du nouveau Rotiart.

- Autodestruction du vaisseau, répondit simplement le Docteur.

- DE QUOI? Vous avez...

- Que vouliez-vous faire d'autre?

- Les sauver... Les aider! Leur accorder...

- Une seconde chance? Pour quoi faire? Ce ne sont plus que des esclaves, impossible à introduire dans la société. Ils ont perdu leur vrai personnalité, leur vraie vie. Et ils n'ont pas choisis de devenir esclave.

- Mais... Et l'équipage du vaisseau?

- Vendu et corrompu! Ils ne méritent pas mieux.

- Mais c'est du meurtre.

- Non, du suicide. C'est l'esclave ex-Kulvin Rotiart qui a détruit le vaisseau.

- Vous êtes sûr qu'il l'a fait?

- Vu les débris que le radar du TARDIS détecte... Oui.

- Si Clara avait été avec nous, elle ne vous aurait pas laissé faire.

- Sauf qu'elle n'est pas avec nous. Elle est en bas. »

Et en entendant ces mots, Jonas soupçonna fortement le Docteur d'avoir laissé la jeune fille sur Kolkrohn, dans le complexe, pour l'empêcher d'intervenir dans le vaisseau. À ce qu'il avait compris, le Seigneur du Temps avait eu plusieurs visages et plusieurs personnalités. Et lorsqu'il l'avait connu pour la première fois, ça s'était déroulé peu de temps après un de ces changements... Mais ce changement là ne lui semblait pas être le meilleur de tous.

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

Plusieurs années après la mort de Witnink et l'explosion des laboratoires dans lesquels étaient étudiées la régénération, ainsi que la perte de toutes les données ayant rapport à ces expériences, les évènements auraient pu être oubliés par les habitants de la fédération et de Kolkrohn. Mais les étudiants et les scientifiques de l'institut, eux, n'avaient rien oublié, et se souviendraient toujours de ces évènements.

Au milieu du complexe de laboratoires, les bâtiments rasés n'avaient jamais été reconstruit. À la place, on avait planté des arbres, et fait une cour intérieure, pour détendre les scientifiques. Et au milieu trônait une statue. Une statue d'un métal qui ressemblait fort à du bronze. Une statue extrêmement détaillée qui représentait deux hommes, grandeur nature. Un jeune, séduisant, aux cheveux assez longs, au regard bienveillant, qui se tenait à coté d'un homme plus grand, plus âgé, au regard plus dur, derrière de petites lunettes rondes. Et à leur pied, sur le socle du monument, une plaque indiquait, en lettres d'or:

**En ce lieu s'éteignirent**

**Le Héros et l'Honnête Homme**


End file.
